Escapade
by MythicWolf04
Summary: Fox thought that the days after the Lylat Wars would be simple, and easy. He's completely caught off guard, though, when he realizes how unlike a functioning adult he is. On top of that, an old enemy shows up to make amends, and Fox doesn't know why. [Wolf/Fox]
1. Part 1

A/N: Crap, my first writer's block is trying to set in! I'm trying a short story to fix it, so this might go okay. I do have another idea I kinda want to get out, but this'll have to do until then. Thank God I have a major backlog for Heat.

-o0o-

Fox McCloud was the most well known mercenary in all of Lylat. He was a hero, and regarded as such. He stopped Andross in his tracks, and ended the Lylat Wars with his team. The Star Fox team was rewarded handsomely for their efforts, and it had been a great day. That day was three months ago. Three long months of nothing. Sure, Fox still went to all of those stupid banquets and dances every damn weekend, but only because he had to. Fox would always be considered a celebrity, and of course, he stayed hidden as much he could. If he approached the news with any statements to make, they could be greatly misconstrued and used in tabloids. He didn't have a fancy house or mansion, like all of the previous members of Star Fox. All Fox needed was a small apartment in a high-end skyscraper.

But it wasn't all luxury and relaxation. Fox didn't know how to be a civilian. He knew how to be a merc. The vulpine barely knew how to be a functioning adult.

There Fox was, lounging in his apartment, staring out of the window that gave him a perfect view of Corneria City. He could see Legacy Park, and the ocean in the distance. The very sight of the land he had worked so hard to protect, put a grin on his face. The happiness didn't last long, however. When Fox got up off of his sofa, he looked through his pantry in the kitchen for some food for dinner. Problem was, he was nearly out.

"Perfect. Time to go into public. Where people can see me," Fox grumbled, walking over to the exit of his apartment.

The vulpine grabbed a black hoodie and a pair of sunglasses; his father's sunglasses, actually. Putting them on, he stepped out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. He stepped into an elevator and hit the button for ground floor. Fox had a whole lot of walking to do; he thought owning a car in the city was a stupid idea, because of the traffic. Fox wondered why he decided to retire the Star Fox team early, some days. It just seemed the right thing to do; quit while they were ahead. Sure, the civilian life had its perks, but it was boring. The Great Fox was collecting dust at the Cornerian Army base, sitting there as a reminder of the Wars.

Fox sighed, stepping out of the elevator as it hit the ground floor and exiting the building into the public, pulling up his hood. Time to get food.

-o0o-

Fox was just entering his apartment, arms loaded with foodstuffs, when his PDA rung from his pocket. Must be important, because only his team and General Pepper knew his number. Grunting, he set the bags on the kitchen table, and pulled it out of his pocket. Thankfully, the public didn't recognize him today. They have before; Fox just got really lucky.

"Yo," Fox said, then grimaced, realizing how much that sounded like Falco.

"Fox. How are you doing?" Peppy asked. Peppy? He hadn't talked to the hare in a week or so.

"I'm fine, Peppy. What's up?" Fox asked, sitting on the sofa in his living room.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to call and tell you that we've got-"

"Another ball or banquet coming up this weekend that requires my presence?" Fox asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah. This Sunday, actually. I think it's the last one that absolutely needs your appearance."

The vulpine groaned. "Fine. I'll be there. What time?"

"It's from seven to whenever everybody leaves drunk," Peppy said, chuckling.

That earned a snicker from Fox. "Alright. I'll be there. See ya later, Pep," Fox said, closing the PDA and getting up. It was Tuesday, so he had six days. Six days to relax before another damn party.

The vulpine moved back to the kitchen and started to put the foodstuffs in various cabinets and the fridge. He usually bought enough to last two weeks, so he could avoid everyone as much as possible.

Speaking of that, Fox really wanted to get out. Just go somewhere outside, and relax for a bit. Maybe the park. Yeah, that sounded good. Hang out at the park for awhile. Have a midnight stroll. Fox grabbed his jacket and sunglasses, leaving the apartment for the second time in three hours. Fox crammed back into the elevator, and silently waited for it to reach the ground floor.

Fox left the elevator and walked out of the building, taking to the bustling sidewalks of Corneria City. It was a great thing to see so many people living in this area. It simultaneously made him easier to notice, yet harder to find. The vulpine pulled up his hood and walked the crowded paths until he reached a much quieter section of the city. Legacy Park was the biggest park in this coty, but it certainly wasn't the busiest. It was dedicated to the Lylat Wars, and held memorials for every kind of soldier. In fact, a big statue of James McCloud rested in the centre.

Fox walked the cobblestone pathways, roaming the park aimlessly. There were late joggers around, passing him. He waved to the people who'd pass by him, but he'd never say hello. His voice was too recognizable. Legacy Park was a beautiful place, and so quiet. The place reminded him of his old home on Papetoon, back before his father decided to move here. Fox found himself wander to the statue of his dad, and sat down on a bench facing it. What was it made of again? Metal painted gold. Typical government, always cutting costs for the sake of being greedy.

The vulpine glanced around at the people sitting at the other benches, taking a lighter and cigarette out of his pant pocket. He lit the cig and put it in his mouth, inhaling the nicotine. It really wasn't a habit he'd meant to get in to, but he couldn't care less at this point. The other people around were just couples too enraptured in each other to care about anything else. Fox sighed. The Wars hadn't left Fox any time to pursue a romance. He didn't want one now; the damn media would get involved. Still, it couldn't hurt to hope. Fox blew out the smoke, looking around some more. He noticed a tall figure walking towards him, but he couldn't see who it was. His face was covered by a hood, not unlike his own.

"Got a lighter?" The gruff voice asked, sitting next to him. Fox wordlessly handed it to him. The man took a cigarette of his own out of a pocket and lit it, handing the lighter back.

"Nice place, huh?" Fox asked, trying to make small talk with the stranger, as it was rude not to at this point.

"Yeah, I suppose. This place brings back some….. memories. Hard to go places, though. I'll get recognized," he replied.

"Same here, buddy. I just wish the public wouldn't hound after me," Fox muttered.

"Oh, they'd be in an absolute uproar if they found me."

Fox chuckled at that. "And why would that be?"

"Well, I'm not exactly the best guy. I'll leave it at that. Honestly, I'm just glad to see that somebody else is trying to hide."

"Yeah. It's hasn't been fun, though."

"I hate hiding. Not like I have much of a choice."

The two stopped talking for a moment, focusing on the puffs of smoke coming out of their mouths. The stranger stood up, extending a grey furred hand to Fox. He stared at it questioningly.

"Well, it's been good. I've gotta go, though. Take care," the man said.

Fox shook his hand, saying, "Thanks. You too."

The stranger then turned and walked away, bushy grey tail bobbing in rhythm to his footsteps. Something clicked in Fox at that moment, as he pulled another cigarette out of his pocket. Grey fur, gruff voice. Hiding from the public for rep reasons. No way. Could it be?

Fox had just smoked and engaged in a friendly chat with Wolf O'Donnell.

The vulpine sat straight up. He didn't know why, but the urge to go after Wolf was taking over his thought process. He shot off of the bench, cigarette forgotten. The vulpine ran after the lupine, following the tail that had kept his attention. Jogging to make up the distance, he finally caught the lupine, and put a hand on his shoulder. Wolf stopped, and turned, taking off his hood.

"Finally got through that dense head of yours that it was me, eh, Fox?" The one eyed lupine asked, grinning smugly.

"Wha- How- who-" Fox couldn't form a sentence. How did he know? Wolf merely waited for him to spit out some words, a hint of amusement etched across his face.

"How did you know?" Fox finally sputtered out.

"Orange fur and tail. I put the pieces together before I came up to you," Wolf said, staring to walk, beckoning for Fox to follow.

"Why did you come up to me, Wolf? I'm your rival."

Wolf then growled, running a hand over his uncovered eye. That same black eye patch was still ever present on his other.

"There's a perfectly good explanation for that, and you wouldn't understand. I don't particularly get it, myself," the lupine muttered.

"Well….. fine. Still want to talk?" Fox asked, thinking what the fuck am I doing? Alarm bells were going off in his head, but his voice had a different idea.

"Yeah."

A moment of silence ensued, the two canines wordlessly walking next to each other. Wolf was the one to break the silence.

"So, you avoiding the paparazzi?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yep. If those guys even get a hunch of where I am, they will not stop until they get one picture of me to spread through the tabloids. Wouldn't that be great," Fox explained, waving his hands in the air dramatically.

"I'd just be getting the police on my ass. Going into hiding helps keep a person off radar, but they could find me."

"Now I'm not sure which would be worse," the vulpine said, chuckling. That earned a snicker from Wolf.

"It just depends on how persistent they'll get. It's why I stay at my place until I need to get food."

"I do the same, except I have to go to these damn balls and banquets every weekend. I'm supposed to go to one this weekend actually."

Wolf grimaced. "Sounds like hell."

"It is. I have to wear a stupid tuxedo, and pretend to have a great time while General Pepper is giving out words of approval. Usually, I find myself half-asleep by the time everyone starts dancing and drinking."

"That actually sounds worse than my situation. Sorry, Fox."

Something about the way Wolf apologized seemed to be sincere. Like he actually meant it. That hadn't ever happened before. But then again, Fox hadn't ever met his rival outside of the cockpit.

"It's alright, Wolf. I've learned how to survive," Fox found himself saying.

"Hey. You know, it hasn't been that bad. Hanging out, I mean," Wolf said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm surprised I had fun. Thanks for asking for my lighter, I guess," Fox said, smiling.

"Erm, no problem. Do, uh, do you want my number? You know, in case you need me, or just want to talk, or something," Wolf muttered, avoiding Fox's gaze.

Fox couldn't see why not. They both had common ground with hiding, and needed somebody who understood them. And besides, if Wolf wanted him dead, he would be dead.

"Sure. You've got a PDA?"

"Course. Every merc needs one."

The two canines pulled out their PDAs and exchanged numbers.

"Well, erm, it's been fun, Fox. I guess I'll call you later, or something," Wolf said, blushing.

"Alright. See ya later, Wolf. Nice seeing you again," Fox said, looking at Wolf, more than a little confused. With a wave, the lupine started to walk away from Fox. Sighing, the vulpine turned the other direction and started the walk home, pulling his hood back up. He wondered what Wolf was acting so strange for. Fox figured it wasn't a trap or anything, because Wolf was normally a very gruff and reserved person. There had to be an explanation for his odd behavior. Maybe he could find out tomorrow. Yeah. Fox grinned to himself as he walked out of Legacy Park. He just made a friend out of Wolf O'Donnell. 


	2. Part 2

Wednesday

Fox rose from his bed, yawning. He had walked home last night and dropped right into bed when he reached his apartment. What time was it? The vulpine glanced over at the digital clock resting on his bedside table. Twenty after eleven. Groaning, he sat up and pushed himself out of bed, searching the room for his PDA. He had faintly registered it starting to ring before he slipped into sleep the night before. Fox found it in his discarded jacket, and pulled it out.

The number who had called showed Wolf's contact info. Great. He redialed the number, walking to his kitchen. While he was waiting for Wolf to pick up, Fox realized how much of a mess the whole apartment was in. There were discarded bowls and clothes everywhere, and dust lining everything he didn't touch on a daily basis. But cleaning was difficult, and Fox never liked it, so he just put it off. The lupine finally picked up.

"Hey, Fox. Tried to call you last night," Wolf said.

"I know, I saw. I'd already fallen asleep. What did you want to talk about?" Fox asked.

"Well, do you want to go somewhere, tonight? Do something?"

"Depends on how public it is," Fox said, glancing at all of his unfinished laundry piling up in the corner of his laundry room. He could see it from the kitchen.

"I was just thinking we could go drinking, or something. If you want to, anyway."

Fox's ears perked. "Sounds good, Wolf. What time?"

"How about eight o'clock tonight? I can come over to your place."

"Sounds fine. Oh, dammit," Fox cursed, tripping on a discarded coffee mug that he had set on the ground.

"What? Can you not make it?" Wolf asked worriedly.

"No, I can. Just tripped on a mug. I'll send you my address," Fox said, sitting on his sofa.

"Okay. I'll see you then," the lupine said, chuckling.

"Bye," the vulpine said, hanging up. He then sent the address and room number to Wolf by text. He hoped it was the right choice to put trust in Wolf so quickly. He seemed sincere last night. Maybe he really could stop holding a grudge.

Wolf replied, Thx. See u at 8.

Fox closed the PDA, sighing and staring at the mess in his apartment. Worst part is, he didn't know how to do laundry or the dishes, so he ended up wearing the same thing and eating out of the same plates quite a lot. Wolf was going to love seeing his place a wreck. Not like he could do much about it.

Fox turned on the TV and listened to it without really paying attention, focusing instead on that stupid banquet. Unless the news involved Andross, he didn't care. Everyone was expecting him to go to the banquet, and with a girl, too. Fox didn't want to date anyone. Well, he says that, but he's really just waiting for someone he actually wants to date to show up. Every time he had to go to an event, the paparazzi and news reporters would crowd around his limo, waiting for him to step out with that special someone. Every time, they were disappointed. Because the moment he got with someone, it was all over the news within four hours. Great for the people, terrible for Fox. It seemed like nobody ever had privacy in anything anymore.

The vulpine decided he'd try and make the place look at least a tiny bit better than it had been before. Fox got up off of the sofa, and moved around his apartment, picking up clothing and tossing it all into a pile in his laundry room. He'd figure out how to wash and dry later. Next, dishes. He grabbed every bowl and piece of silverware he could find, putting it into a pile.

"I guess I just have to wash the stuff off," Fox said aloud, staring at the pile of dirty silverware in disgust.

One by one, the vulpine grabbed a piece of silverware, or a bowl, and ran it under the water until it was clean. He set the ones that wouldn't clean off in the sink, and put the rest back into the cabinets. If that was all to it, Fox could get used to being an adult. He was pretty sure it wasn't, though. The floor was still a wreck. The vulpine picked up all of the discarded trash, and threw it away. He couldn't believe how much that stuff could build up if not taken care of soon enough. It was stupidly insane. Three hours and a half later, and the apartment looked a little better. Still a complete wreck, though. And on top of that, Fox hadn't showered or brushed his teeth.

Groaning to himself, the vulpine stepped into the bathroom, and shut the door, taking off his clothes and starting up the shower. While it was warming up, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Fox looked tired, and unkempt, his fur sticking out in different directions, dirt clumps stuck in it. He hadn't bothered to brush his fur, or anything like that in a long time. Personal hygiene wasn't a big deal for a guy who wanted people to stay as far away from him as possible. But then again, he needed to look presentable for Wolf. For some reason, he thought that as a good idea, and he was really starting to feel disgusting.

The vulpine climbed in the shower, feeling instant relief at the water cascading over him. Fox went through the ever-familiar routine of cleaning up his fur, sighing in content. He hadn't showered in what, a week? It was hard to keep track of time when he really didn't care about much. It seemed Wolf was trying to drag him out of the low. There just wasn't a big amount of stuff to be happy about, with Star Fox disbanded and Fox stuck on ground for God knows how long.

At least he had something to look forward to. A night out with his former rival. Fun times for all.

The vulpine finished his routine, turning off the shower head and stepping out of the tub, drying off his fur with a towel. When he finished, Fox wrapped it around his waist, and looked at himself in the mirror once more. This time, he looked cleaner, his fur poofing out in all directions, and eyes sparkling with new drive. That shower really did him good. The vulpine then grabbed a brush and set out combing his fur flat, brushing everywhere until it finally settled. A few torn clumps of fur taken out was all of the pain he got for combing it for the first time in weeks. Fox stepped out of the bathroom and went to his closet to search for a set of clothes. He had one set of clean clothes that he'd been saving for something special, actually.

The vulpine pulled out the jeans and green shirt, putting them on over a pair of boxers and calling it good. Now that he'd showered, what else could he do to kill four hours?

-o0o-

Having found nothing else to do with his apartment, Fox had sat back down on his old sofa and turned the TV back on, flipping through the channels disinterstedly for around four hours. It seemed like nothing good was ever on, and any news was bad news. On top of that, he was nervous about his date with Wolf. Whoa, date? Where did that come from? Fox thought, grimacing. They were just hanging out. As friends. That was it, no strings attached.

The vulpine was startled by a heavy knock at the door. He looked down and checked his watch. Ten past eight. He got off of the couch, and went to the door. Fox looked through the peephole and did, in fact, see the lupine standing at the door, fidgeting nervously.

Fox opened the door, smiling. "Hey, Wolf."

"Hi, Fox. Can I come in?" The lupine asked.

"Sure." Fox stepped aside, and Wolf entered the apartment, looking around at the mess.

"Christ, Fox. When was the last time you cleaned this place?" Wolf asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Today," the vulpine said, shutting the door.

"Really? Do you know how to take care of a place properly, Fox?"

"No. I've been a mercenary for the later part of my teenage years. Remember, I was never taught to be an adult, because of the Wars."

"Oh. Right." Wolf's ears folded, his expression saddening.

"Hey, it's fine. None of that was your fault. Now come on, we've got a place to be, right?"

"Of course."

Fox grabbed his coat and sunglasses, following Wolf back out of the door and locking it behind them. He shrugged the jacket on and put his sunglasses over his eyes. They walked into the elevator, and waited for it to reach bottom floor.

"So, what place did you have in mind?" Fox asked.

"It's a bar not terribly far from your place. Not too busy, either," Wolf replied.

"Hey, where do you live, anyway?" The vulpine asked.

Wolf sighed. "I'd rather not say."

"Alright then."

The doors opened, and the vulpine followed Wolf out of the door and down the street sidewalks. The nighttime city wasn't quite as busy outside, with everyone either at home or partying at some stupid nightclub. Fox stuffed his hands in his pockets as he mimicked Wolf's steps, keeping an eye on the lupine's tail. Occasionally, it was start thrashing around erratically, and then stop and droop for awhile. He wondered what that was all about.

"We're here," Wolf said, stopping in front of a small brick building. Fox nearly collided with him, not paying attention. He looked at the sign. The Escape, a neon sign hanging above the entrance read. The two canines walked into the building, and were met with a dark, but homely atmosphere. The bar was small, and cozy. It wasn't too crowded, either. A few individuals sitting at booths and other places, and two avians were playing pool.

"You can take a seat, Fox. I'll get the drinks. What's your poison?" Wolf asked.

"Just get me a soda, or something. The only thing I will stand to drink is champagne at those stupid parties," Fox replied, grimacing.

"Alright then. Whatever," the lupine said, going to the bartender. Fox sat at a booth in the corner of the bar, away from most others. He then realized that this could be taken quite a few different ways, and blushed. Wolf walked back over a moment later with a bottle of soda and some beer. It looked really strong, too.

"Planning to have me drag you back home?" Fox asked, raising an eyebrow and taking the soda, unscrewing the cap.

"Eh, just wanted to relax. I haven't been to a bar in a couple weeks," Wolf replied nonchalantly, taking a sip of the alcohol.

"Alright then. Why'd you invite me out, anyway?"

"Well, we haven't exactly seen each other in awhile, so I figured we could just catch up. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, of course," Fox said, drinking his soda.

"Alright then. How's your life going? Got any girls or something like that?" The lupine asked, draining more of the glass.

"Well, I've been trying to figure out how the hell an adult is supposed to act. I guess it's just a ton of cleaning and buying food. On the romance side, though…"

"Yeah?" Wolf's ears perked.

"Well, every time I take a limo to one of those parties, I'll step out, and the paparazzi is always there, waiting to see if I have a girl with me. Every time, I don't, and they get disappointed. But really, imagine if I did. What the fuck what the reporters think? 'Oh man, better put this in the tabloids and screw Mr. McCloud's life over!' Seriously, I don't know if I want to date anybody," Fox explained, sighing in exhaustion.

"Ah. That really is a terrible situation you're in. Too bad I can't help."

"Its alright. You've got your own problems."

The conversation between the two canines continued through the night, tension dropping away with every beer that Wolf would down. He wasn't a terrible person to speak to; talking with someone who could relate was nice. Different. Fox could relate to the lupine pretty well, even though they were in different situations.

So the night wore on, and around midnight, Wolf had accumulated four glasses next to him, and was waving down a waiter for a fifth. Fox decided that he probably needed to get home.

"That's enough, Wolf. Time to go home," Fox said, getting up and helping Wolf.

"Awww, but I was jus' startin to have fun," he slurred, leaning on Fox heavily. He grunted, adjusting his weight to accomodate, and set a pile of cash on the counter, not caring about the amount he dropped. The others in the bar gave them funny looks, but he didn't care.

"Yeah, fun's over, man. You're going home."

"Alright, alright. Take me to my place, Fox," he said.

"Where is it?" Fox asked, leaving the bar with Wolf in tow.

"Jus' go this way. I'll tell ya when we make it."

Fox then walked Wolf down the street, getting strange looks from the passersby. He was drunk, what did those people think he was? Shaking his head, he started to listen to Wolf's ramblings.

"You know, there's somethin' seriously fuckin' messed up with me, Fox," the lupine started.

"Yeah. What would that be?"

"Well, you know, I was kinda hoping to find ya sometime. You know, out in the place. Not to you know, murder you, but jus' talk. Have a good time. Didn't expect something else to happen, though. Go left."

"Mm hmm," Fox replied, turning the corner accordingly.

"I still don't get it, and I'm really damn frustrated with m'self, too. Like, I dunno what the hell is so fucked up with me," the lupine slurred, chuckling.

"Well, you better hurry up and get to the point."

"Alright, but ya should stop. We're here."

The vulpine stopped, looking at the building they had stopped in front of. It was an apartment building. Not quite as nice or as tall as Fox's, but good enough nonetheless.

"Can you walk yourself in?" The vulpine asked.

"Yeah. Lemme tell ya something first."

"Alright."

Wolf stopped leaning on Fox, and turned to face him. He then leaned in unexpectedly, kissing the vulpine and catching the latter completely off guard. Wolf held the kiss after realizing that Fox wasn't doing anything. Something in the back of Fox's head told him to stop, run, go away, but he wasn't listening. It felt good. He liked it.

The lupine broke off, staring at Fox. That rush of want left him, and he realized what he had just done.

"Didn't expect that, huh? Neither did I," Wolf said, smiling.

"Wolf….."

It was too late. The lupine stumbled into his apartment building, leaving Fox standing there in the middle of the sidewalk. After a few moments, he finally started walking away. Then he started to jog. Then it was a full on sprint, pushing past people and free running over parked cars and other barricades. A thought kept racing through his head. A few, actually. My ex-rival is in love with me. I didn't mind the kiss. What the fuck is wrong with me? Wolf is in love with me, and he's a guy. When the vulpine reached his apartment building, he burst in and started climbing the stairs, reaching his floor and turning off, going to his apartment. He fumbled for the key, and after a moment, unlocked the door, out of breath and sweating.

Fox was still so damn confused by the time he got back into his apartment, closing the door and sliding down it. What the fuck happened earlier? Wolf kissed him, and he liked it. Really liked it. But why did he like it? What the hell was wrong with him? He needed help. But from who? Fox thought about that. Who did he trust the most, who wouldn't tell a soul about this. Who was so close to him and wouldn't judge at all?

Oh, he knew who he could trust. Fox stood back up, walking over to a table in his kitchen. The vulpine threw his coat somewhere in the living room, and took his sunglasses off, setting them on the table. He sat down, pulling his PDA out of his pocket. He dialed the number of an old friend, putting it up to his head.

"Hello?" The voice asked after a few moments of waiting to pick up.

"Hey, Bill. It's Fox. Could you come over tomorrow morning? I need to talk to you about something," Fox said, tapping his claws on the table nervously.

"Sure, Fox. I'll be there around eight. What did you want to talk about?" Bill asked.

"I'd rather tell you in person, otherwise you might not believe me. Okay?"

After a moment of silence, Bill replied, "Alright. See you then."

"Thanks. You're the best," the vulpine said, closing his PDA. Maybe Bill could help him. Maybe not. It was still worth a try.


	3. Part 3

Thursday

Fox woke up to the sound of a shrill alarm. He looked over at the time. A quarter past seven. The vulpine got up out of his covers, stretching, and yawning. Bill was supposed to come over soon and Fox could talk to him about what happened last night.

Oh, shit.

Fox's mind reeled at the reminder of what had transpired the night before. Wolf had kissed him. He had liked it.

What the fuck.

The vulpine stumbled into the bathroom, looking at his reflection. In his haste to get to bed the night before, he had thrown on a tank top, backwards, and hadn't even bothered to put pants on, sticking with his boxers. He still looked tired, with bags under his eyes. His fur was messed up, as well.

Fox splashed water on his face and decided that he should at least put some pants on before Bill got there. He waltzed back to his closet, and pulled some grey sweats out, putting them on. He looked alright. The vulpine then decided he should get some coffee to wake himself up a bit. That was one thing he did know how to make.

Fox trudged into his kitchen, and grabbed a mug, setting it under the coffee machine. He filled it with water, and added the beans, waiting for it to be ready. It wouldn't be done for a few minutes, so the vulpine sat down at his sofa, turning on the TV. It was about some stupid news story concerning yet another memorial.

Fox ended up zoning out after grabbing his coffee a couple moments later, trying so hard not to think about the kiss. But it really did happen. It was real. And that was what freaked him out the most. He still tried to forget about it, but that didn't work.

The muted sound of pounding on front door made Fox jump with a start. He checked the time on a clock on his wall. Five past eight. The vulpine got up, taking a sip of coffee and walking over to the door. He opened it, and sure enough, Bill Grey was standing there, looking cool in his jacket and jeans.

The canine's eyes widened when he looked at Fox's appearance. "Dude, you're a mess! What happened last night?" Bill asked, concerned.

"Yes, please come in. I'll certainly tell you while the whole building can hear us," Fox said, rolling his eyes and turning around, walking to the well-worn sofa.

"Sorry, Fox. I'm just concerned. Are you alright?" He asked again, sitting next to Fox.

Bill had actually retired from the Cornerian Air Force. He liked flying, but not fighting. So he dropped out, and became a test pilot for Space Dynamics. It had a much better pay, and Bill enjoyed it much more than the Army. It could've been something Fox had done, if he hadn't realized how amazing being a merc was. Now he couldn't leave the apartment without being recognized. How the mighty have fallen.

"No, not really. Let me just start from the beginning," Fox answered, sighing.

"Alright then."

"So a couple nights ago, I was walking through the Legacy Park, and I had sat down at a bench to take a smoke break. A few minutes later, a guy comes up asking for a lighter. I give it to him, and he thanks me. We get talking, and I find out that he is in a similar position to me. Can't go out and about very much without being recognized, but for different reasons. We talk about that, and then he says he has to go. As he was walking away, I was watching his tail, because it looked familiar. It was grey and bushy. That's when I realized it was Wolf O'Donnell who I had just talked with," Fox explained.

"No way! Really?" Bill asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. So I catch up to him, and he said he knew it was me from the get go. Wolf figured that since the Wars were over, we shouldn't hold a grudge against each other. It didn't make sense, since we were just hired to be on different sides. I agreed, and he gave me his number saying we should have a drink sometime," the vulpine continued.

"That sounds mighty romantic, Fox," Bill said sarcastically.

"You've got no idea," Fox replied, sighing.

"Okay… Continue."

"I give him a call when I get home, and we agree to go drinking the next night. That would be last night that we went out. He comes to my place and meets me, then we walk over to a bar. We have a friendly conversation, and I really enjoyed talking with him. He gets drunk, I don't. So I walk him home, and….." Fox trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Yeah? What happened, Fox? Did he try to kill you?" The dog asked, searching the vulpine's eyes for an answer.

"No, no! Nothing like that! Much the opposite, actually. He, uh, he kissed me," Fox said, blushing and grimacing.

Bill was silent for a moment. "Oh. Oh," the canine said with understanding.

"Yeah. And I'm so confused. That's why I asked you to come here. Just don't tell anyone about this. Keep it between us," Fox said, taking another long sip of coffee.

"Alright. Well, erm… Did you like it?"

"I don't know. Well, I didn't exactly pull back, though. I think I did like it. But I'm not-"

"Don't start with that shit, Fox. You haven't even dated a girl, or a guy, for that matter. Not once. And well, if you liked it, maybe you should go with your gut instinct," Bill said.

"Yeah, you're right. I haven't even dated someone to see if I liked girls or guys or whatever. But what if it wasn't anything more than a drunken kiss?" Fox asked, fiddling with his now-empty mug.

"Well, being drunk only causes you to do what immediately comes on your mind, without thinking of consequences. You know, lowered inhibitions and all that. So yeah, I think he really meant to do that. You said he held it, too."

"I guess so. So I should probably go to his place then, huh?" Fox asked sheepishly.

"Yep. It'd be a good idea."

"Alright. Hey, Bill?"

"Yeah?" Bill asked.

"Thanks for coming over, and helping. With this, I mean."

"No problem, Fox."

Bill and Fox started reminiscing about the old days, back before the war, when they were just kids, after then. They swapped stories about each other, and had some good laughs. The vulpine hadn't talked to Bill in such a long time; he forgot how fun the canine was to be around.

"Thanks again for helping, Bill," Fox said.

"You're my best friend; of course I've gotta help you out whenever. Call me when it's all over, Fox?" Bill asked, grinning.

"Course. Now get out of my house," Fox said, smiling and shoving the canine playfully.

"Alright, alright! I'm goin'! Just go get Wolf, man! Show him you care!" Bill called, getting up and leaving the apartment.

"I'll be sure to go for it!"

Fox heard the door close with a muted bang, and he smiled. Bill could really help a guy get through tough times. No wonder they had become such close friends. He had helped Fox get through his father's death, and inspired him to make the new Star Fox team. Of course, he asked Bill to join, but the canine hadn't wanted to, saying the mercenary life wasn't for him. The vulpine got up, and dug through his dirty pile of laundry, grabbing some jeans and a grey tank top. He put them on, and checked the time. About ten. He had spent two hours with Bill.

Fox quickly brushed his fur in the bathroom, and grabbed his coat and sunglasses, putting them on and leaving his home, locking it behind him. The vulpine took the ever familiar process of getting in the elevator, and getting off at ground floor. He ambled off in the direction of Wolf's apartment building, and let instinct take over, following the path to the bar. His thoughts continued to drift toward that kiss as he walked through the busy city streets.

Was that the alcohol talking, or did Wolf honest to God want to kiss him? Well, Wolf could've easily berated or beat him back at the park, but chose not to. And then there was his odd behavior as they went to the bar. The signs all pointed to yes, he did want to kiss the vulpine. That was fine, then. One less obstacle. And well, if Wolf wanted to try, Fox would, as well.

Fox had eventually found his way to the brick apartment building, looking up at it. Taking a breath, he stepped into the lobby. It was quaint, if not a little dirty. The vulpine stepped over to the counter, seeing a tired looking husky sitting at it. She was reading a book, looking bored.

"Hi there. Which room does Wolf O'Donnell live in? I know nobody is supposed to see him, but I need to know where he is," Fox said politely. The husky looked at him with a bored expression.

"I won't ask what kind of buisness you have with him, and I won't tell anyone. I really don't care. Room one thousand two," She replied. That meant the tenth floor, room two.

"Thank you."

Fox walked to the stairwell, seeing that the elevator was out of order. How the hell did Wolf make up to his place being drunk and having to climb stairs, Fox thought. He started the climb to the correct floor.

Finally, the vulpine reached the tenth floor, exiting the stairwell and looking around. He went down the hall marked three hundreds, and looked for Wolf's apartment. He found it at the edge of the hall, on the left side. Three hundred and two. Fox faced the door, and took a deep breath. Showtime.

The vulpine knocked on it, waiting for a response. He heard somebody moving about, muttering, and then a moment later, the door opened, revealing a messy looking Wolf. He was wearing some brown sweats, and an orange t-shirt, with a grey eyepatch. His eye widened at seeing Fox.

"Hey," Fox said.

"Oh, Fox! Uhm…. Hi," Wolf said nervously.

"Can I come in?"

"S- Sure." Wolf moved from the doorway, allowing Fox in. He stepped inside, looking around. The vulpine could see Wolf's living space; it wasn't too big, but definitely clean. Better than Fox's place. He sat on a worn brown sofa, and Wolf sat next to him.

"I came here to talk to you," Fox said.

"Yeah. I know. I figured you'd come here, but not this soon," Wolf replied, scratching the back of his head.

"So…. Do you remember what happened last night?" Fox asked.

"Yeah. All of it," Wolf said, looking away and sighing.

"Ah. Okay."

"Look, Fox. I'm really sorry about what happened, I didn't mean-"

"Did I say that I didn't like it?" Fox asked amusedly, crossing his arms.

"Well, n- no. Not really," Wolf said, smiling and looking away. Fox had never thought that Wolf could become such a stuttering mess.

"I'm not confused about it; I thought it over. I just wanted to know; how long?"

"How long?"

"Yeah. How long have you liked me?"

Wolf sighed, leaning back into the couch. "Well, I'm not sure. Back at Academy, I resented you for bring so damn perfect. Then I envied you, I guess. You still had people who cared about you. My mom left before I could remember her, and my dad died from drug abuse. And during the Lylat Wars, I was annoyed. I was annoyed that someone like you was against me. I didn't understand why we weren't fighting on the same side. It drove me crazy, knowing that I couldn't ever be on your side. I wanted to be with you. I guess then, I kinda realized that I was unconsciously harboring feelings for you," Wolf explained.

"Well that explains quite a bit, then. Thank you," Fox said, smiling.

"Yeah. Well, what are you gonna do? Forget about what happened?" Wolf asked, his ears flattening.

A moment passed in silence. Fox didn't say anything, but he smiled and leaned over to Wolf, kissing the lupine on the cheek.

"That give you an answer, Wolf?" Fox asked, searching the other's eyes.

"I don't know. You may have to do it again; I wasn't clear on the message," Wolf said, grinning and blushing.

Fox chuckled, leaning back over and touching his lips to Wolf's, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Wolf circled his around Fox's waist, drawing him close, and shoving his tongue in the vulpine's mouth. Fox slid a hand under Wolf's shirt, feeling the muscle beneath. The remained like that for awhile, content in exploring each other. Fox was glad he made that decision. This was quite possibly the greatest thing he had ever experienced. Making out with his ex-rival. He wondered what everyone else would think. Bill would be happy, that's for sure.

Fox broke off, gasping for air and smiling. Wolf was doing the same.

"Oh man, I'm so glad I did that," Fox said, laughing.

"I am too. Christ, Fox, I wish we could've done that sooner. It would've saved quite a bit of pain," Wolf replied, grasping Fox's hand.

"Well, I guess we're kinda a couple now?" Fox asked innocently.

"Yeah, no kidding," Wolf said, chuckling.

"Um, well, do you want to go on a date? A real one?" Fox asked, looking at Wolf.

The lupine's ears perked, his tail wagging. "That sounds great, Fox! Where do you want to go, and when?"

Fox scratched his chin for a moment, thinking. What did people do on dates, and where did they go? When did they go? What did they wear? Well, he had one idea.

"There's this restaurant that I like. Kind of high class, but it's really nice. How about tomorrow night, at seven?" Fox asked, glancing at a digital clock on the coffee table. It read five past twelve. The day sure liked to crawl.

"Sounds good, Fox. Do I need a suit, or something?" Wolf asked.

"No, but wear something nice. A collared shirt and nice jeans, maybe," Fox said.

"I've got that. You want me to meet you at your place?"

"Yeah. I've gotta get going, but I'll see you then?"

"Yep. See you around, Fox," Wolf said, embracing the vulpine for a moment.

Fox smiled, getting up and leaving the apartment. He closed the door, and walked away, grinning madly. The vulpine ran down the stairs shouting in joy. He found someone! Someone he could be happy with! Bill was right after all; it didn't matter who you wanted to be with, as long as they felt the same and you knew you wanted to stay with that person, regardless of gender, or species, for that matter.

Fox walked out of the apartment building, a spring in his step. He had a date with Wolf O'Donnell tomorrow. He just hoped that the paparazzi didn't find him by then. He was lucky that nobody recognized him yet, but it would happen soon.

The walk back to his apartment was slow, with Fox going over everything that had happened in the past few days. Fox ran into his rival, sliced their grudges off, went for a drink, and became boyfriends. Huh. Crazy things could happen in short amounts of time.

About a half hour later, Fox stepped into his apartment, hanging up his coat and setting the sunglasses on a table. A clock read twenty to one. He sunk into a chair, and pulled out his PDA. The vulpine promised Bill he'd tell him what happened.

A moment after dialing his number, Bill finally answered the call.

"Fox?"

"Hey, Bill," Fox said happily.

"Sounds like everything went good. What happened, man?" Bill asked. Fox could hear the grin on the canine's face.

"Well, I went over, and we talked. He did really have an attraction to me, but he really thought I didn't feel the same way. And then….." Fox started.

"Yeah? What did you do? Don't leave me in the dark, here, man!" Bill exclaimed.

"Well, I kissed him. And then we made a date tomorrow!"

"Dude. That's awesome! I'm so proud of you, man! Finally got a date, all right!"

"Thanks, Bill. For coming over. I wouldn't have done that, otherwise. I owe you one," Fox replied, smiling.

"I'll call it in when I want a date, alright?" Bill asked, chuckling.

"I'll be sure to help, then," Fox said dryly.

"But seriously, congrats, man. Really. I'm guessing the crowds will be shocked on Sunday when you pull him outta the limo, huh?" Bill asked, chuckling.

"No kidding. I'm just hoping that people don't see us before then. That'll screw everything up."

"Definitely. Hey, I've got to go, my lunch hour is almost over. If you need to talk, or whatever, just give me a call."

"Alright, see you later, Bill," Fox said, hanging up. He was glad that the other canine was so happy for him. Now he just had to play the waiting game until his date. 


	4. Part 4

Friday

Six forty five. Fifteen minutes until Wolf was coming over to pick Fox up. Then they'd go on their first date. Fox was fiddling with the top button on his collared blue shirt, trying to decide what would look better, buttoned, or unbuttoned. He laced his dress shoes, and waited nervously on his sofa, checking the time every few seconds. Leave the top button undone. Yep. The vulpine was excited, but nervous about the date. It would be his very, very first date, ever. He hadn't done anything like it before, but he imagined that Wolf had.

Wolf must've went put with all sorts of people. It's what a tough mercenary did, right? He got all of the ladies, and men, for that matter, to go out with him. It must not have been that hard. With Fox, however, it was a different story.

His father died when he was just thirteen, four years before the Lylat Wars. Grief had driven Fox away from everyone he loved and cared about, except his closest friends, Bill, Falco, and Slippy, as well as Peppy, who had taken care of him for those four years. He didn't have time to like anybody. His father's death was the only thing he could focus on. And then came the Lylat Wars.

Now, three months later, Fox was a barely functioning adult going on his very first date with his ex rival. That was always a good thing.

Knocking in the door jolted Fox out of his thoughts. He looked over at the time. Just about seven. The vulpine got up, and walked over to the door, opening it to see Wolf standing there, wearing a black button up shirt and khakis. It was a different look, almost funny with the eyepatch. Wolf looked really good, Fox decided.

"Hey. You look great, Wolf," Fox said, smiling.

"Thanks, Fox. You too," Wolf said, blushing.

"Alright, you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Lead the way."

On the way out, Fox grabbed his coat and put it on, zipping it up. He had already locked the door and moved down the hallway with Wolf before he realized that he'd forgotten his sunglasses. It probably didn't matter; he could go one night without them. What's the worst that could happen?

"Is this your first date, Fox?" Wolf asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, it is, actually," Fox replied, hitting the button for ground floor.

"Oh. Well, this isn't my first, but I haven't been on too many. Always on jobs, trying to get money."

Fox looked at him in shock. "The great Lord O'Donnell has only been on a few dates in his entire life? I am truly shocked," the vulpine said dramatically.

"Oh, shut up, pup," Wolf said, but he couldn't help but grin at the statement.

"No, I'm genuinely surprised. Any lasting relationships, or was it just a one night thing?"

"Mainly one night stands. It was because I was either too busy, or just didn't like the person. Not that I would let what we have be like that, though. Don't worry," Wolf said, giving Fox a warm smile.

"Good. I'm glad."

The doors opened, and the two canines stepped out of it and walked through the lobby to the outside. It was fairly crowded, being a Friday evening. Everyone was getting off of work and going to dinner or home. Fox went off in a direction leading them to the restaurant, and Wolf followed close behind.

"Where are we going, anyway? You never told me," Wolf said, walking aside Fox.

"It's a surprise," Fox said, grinning.

"I hate surprises," Wolf grumbled.

"Oh, come on, you'll like this one!" Fox exclaimed childishly, grabbing the lupine's hand. Wolf blushed, smiling.

"Fine. I guess I'll play along. Just for you, though," Wolf replied, ruffling Fox's head fur with his free hand.

Fox led the lupine through the streets, paying no mind to the passersby who stared at them with odd looks. They didn't bother Fox; it was none of their business anyway, but Wolf was another case. He kept glancing around, frowning at the people who gave them withering looks. It was freaking him out, but Fox just kept a firm grip on his hand, refusing to let go. It helped Wolf stay relatively calm, though.

"We getting close, Fox? These people are really freaking me out," Wolf whispered.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon. Just ignore them. Besides, you were the one who wanted this," Fox replied.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Okay."

Fox was nearly there. The restaurant was fairly expensive, but the vulpine had change to spare. He wanted to treat Wolf to something nice, anyway. The lupine didn't get to experience things like these that often.

A few moments later, Fox was walking down the street, Wolf in tow, toward a building at the edge of the road, overlooking the ocean. He stopped in front of the ornately designed blue building. It was an outside based place to eat, with a large deck reserved for eating and the indoors for cooking and restrooms, as well as more private seating. Carine's, it was called. Nice name.

"Wow, Fox. Carine's? Seriously? You were taking me here?" Wolf asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You deserve something nice!" Fox exclaimed, smiling warmly.

"T- thanks, Fox. Nobody's ever done this for me before," Wolf muttered, blushing.

"It's no problem."

"Isn't this place like, super hard to get into, though?" Wolf asked.

"Well, normally I wouldn't do this, but the simple mention of my name gets me places. I'm sure the hostess won't rat me out," Fox replied slyly, winking.

"God, you're adorable when you act all sly," Wolf said, chuckling.

"Aww, thanks. Now come on, we've got a date to get to," Fox said, walking up to the hostess. There was actually a pretty large queue of people without reservations snaking the side of the building, but Fox wasn't going to wait.

"Hi there," the vulpine said, getting the hostess's attention. She was a fairly lanky looking lynx, with black stripes crisscrossing her brown fur, as well as a single gold earring sticking out of her left ear.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

"Well, no. But, I need a favor. Name's Fox. Fox McCloud," Fox said, grinning coyly.

The lynx's eyes widened. "Oh. Ah. Um, sure. I can get you a seat. Indoors?" She asked.

"Yes please. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone we were here, alright?" Fox asked, motioning to Wolf.

"Of course not. Name's Miyu, by the way. I'll be your waitress. Follow me."

Miyu led them through the entrance of the building to a long hallway. There were two doors either side, one for outdoor seating and the other for indoor seating. She went in the one marked indoors, and they followed. What Fox was greeted with was a small, dimly lit area filled with booths. It was nice, and not too many people were eating on the inside. It cost a bit more to eat indoors.

"Here you are," Miyu said, stopping in front of a booth on the edge of the building. A window was on one side, giving them a great view of the ocean.

The two canines sat on either side of the table, and the lynx handed them menus.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have water, please," Fox said.

"Iced tea for me," Wolf said. Fox looked at him curiously. Wolf O'Donnell was a fan of tea?

"I'll be back with your drinks in a few." Miyu walked off, leaving Fox and Wolf alone.

"You like tea?" Fox asked incredulously.

"Sure I do. Just because I'm an ex merc doesn't mean I can't have class, you know," Wolf replied, chuckling.

"I guess you're right. Sorry for making assumptions."

"No, it's fine. I understand. We're just testing the waters. Anyway, what's good here?" Wolf asked, opening his menu.

"I don't know. Usually just get the steak. Heard they've got pretty good seafood," Fox said.

"Eh, not really my thing. Steak, though. Yeah, might get that. Love me some steak," the lupine said, licking his chops.

A moment later, Miyu reappeared, handing the two their separate drinks.

"You two ready to order?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll have the steak. Cooked medium rare, please," Fox said.

"I'll have a steak as well, rare," Wolf said.

"Alright then. I'll be back in a bit with that," the lynx said, taking the menus and walking off once more.

"Speaking of seafood, you know Falco? Since he's a bird of prey and all, you'd think he would love seafood. He's deathly allergic," Fox said, smiling, remembering an episode that had happened what felt like years ago, back on the Great Fox. Fox had decided to try fish for a dinner while they were stopped at Zoness, and he'd wanted to get Falco to try it. What had occured was that the avian ran away from Fox, and he'd ended up chasing him throughout the Great Fox until he'd ran out of breath.

"No shit? Ah man, that's great! The great Falco Lombardi, scared of a little fish!" Wolf said, laughing.

"Yeah….." Fox trailed off, sighing. Wolf looked at him questioningly.

"Are you okay, Fox?" Wolf asked, touching Fox's hand, concerned.

"I miss it. You know, being up in the sky with my friends, saving the system. I miss that so much," Fox replied, grasping Wolf's hand for comfort.

"I can understand that, Fox. I miss it as well. We can't just leave, though. Well, you can't. Your team has split off and gone their separate ways. I don't want to go, because I'll lose you."

"What if we both left?"

"Then you'd have a bounty on your head for working with me. I don't want that," Wolf said.

"That's another thing. I want you to come to that banquet with me on Sunday," Fox replied, staring at Wolf expectantly.

"Oh. Um, I'd love to, Fox! But, my bounty….." Wolf trailed off.

"I might actually be able to arrange for that to disappear. Tomorrow, I can meet Pepper. Talk to him about you, and omit the details of our relationship while speaking, of course."

"That would be amazing, Fox!" Wolf exclaimed happily, leaning over and kissing Fox on his cheek. He blushed madly, looking to see if anyone else had seen them. Nobody did.

"I'll get it sorted. Don't worry."

A moment later, Miyu came back with the steaks and set them in front of each other. Fox's mouth was already watering, just from the look. Wolf was already cutting into his.

"Flag me down if you need anything else, guys. Have a good date!" The lynx exclaimed cheerfully, walking away. Wolf nearly choked on a bite of his steak.

"Did she just-?" Wolf asked in between a bite.

"Yeah. I think so," Fox replied, cutting into his food.

Okay then. God, this steak is amazing," Wolf mumbled, his mouth full.

"I know, right? I've been here a few times before, but I was alone. Slippy is off doing who knows what with the Cornerian scientists, and Falco….. well, he's Falco. He's a freelancer for the military, doing small jobs in the city. Seems like everyone's too busy to do anything but attend those damn parties," Fox stated sadly while eating his steak.

"That's rough. Let's see, Leon is in jail, Andrew left for God knows where, and I kicked Pigma out after the Lylat Wars. I'm all alone, too. Thing is, though, you and I have got each other. So don't mope. Be grateful of what you have, Fox," Wolf said.

"Wow. Didn't peg you to be the wise type. Thanks, though. You're right. I'm glad you're here," the vulpine said happily.

The two continued to eat their dinner, keeping up a happy conversation. They talked about what was going on in their lives, and what had occured before. Interestingly enough, Wolf didn't try to avoid talking about the Lylat Wars. He didn't lie, or refuse to speak. It seemed that the lupine was more than happy to talk about what had happened. Maybe it was his way of apologizing.

Soon enough, all of their food was gone and they were left waiting on the check. Fox couldn't help but get lost in Wolf's bright violet eye, it seeming to pierce right into his soul.

"You've got a pretty eye," Fox said stupidly. Wolf chuckled.

"Thanks, pup. You too," Wolf replied, smiling.

"Why do you always call me that?" Fox asked.

"Well, it's because you're younger than me by a few years. You are my pup, and always will be," Wolf said, reaching over and flicking Fox's ear playfully.

"Hmph."

A moment later, Miyu came back, handing them the check. It was a little holopad detailing the price. "You can leave anytime after you pay, guys. Have a great rest of the evening!" She exclaimed.

"You too, Miyu," Fox said.

As she walked off, Fox opened the little holopad, and saw something under comments, right next to the check total. It read,

Hey, guys! So, there are some paparazzi outside who have gotten a whiff of your presence here. You can take the back door out, it's unlocked and open. Just go back into the main hall, and follow the emergency exit signs. And if you need anything else, give me a call. My number is 367-555-5739. Good luck!

Fox showed Wolf the note.

"Huh. Well, if we really don't have another choice, I guess we have to do that," Wolf said, glancing over it.

Fox filled out the check, and opened his PDA, registering the number and texting Miyu to make sure it was the right one. She quickly replied, saying that she had registered his.

"Okay, check is paid," Fox said.

"How much was it, Fox?" Wolf asked.

"Doesn't matter. I've got it covered."

"Okay then. Thanks for taking me out, I appreciate it."

"I would be glad to do it again!" Fox exclaimed happily, his ears perking.

"I guess we can make plans some other time. Let's get outta here."

"Alright then. Let's get going to Miyu's escape route," the vulpine said, getting up. Wolf quickly followed.

"So, you're just gonna trust her like that?" Wolf asked, following Fox out of the restaurant.

"I don't suppose we have a choice. If what she says is true, I think this is easier," Fox replied, pushing open the door and stepping into the hallway. He followed the red exit signs on the wall to the back door, which he did find cracked open with a pen. Clever, Fox thought. He pulled the door open, and found himself in an alleyway leading into the city.

"See? Told you she was trustworthy. Come on. Let's get going to your place. If I'm good to stay over? They might try and ambush me, or something. You know," Fox muttered.

"Sure. You're welcome to stay anytime, pup. We probably shouldn't stick around here, though."

Fox crept down the alley, and peered out of it. He didn't see anything but a regular street. Maybe not as busy, since it was getting late. He reached down into his coat pocket for his sunglasses, and found none.

"Shit. I forgot my sunglasses. Oh boy, this is gonna be great," Fox said sarcastically.

"We've gotta go anyway. Just walk fast, but don't run. People will know something's up," Wolf replied.

"Yeah."

Fox put the hood of his coat up, and walked out of the alley, Wolf right next to him. Fox glanced in the direction of the entrance to the restaurant, and sure enough, a group of paparazzi were huddled at the door.

"Told you we could trust her," Fox whispered, walking in the other direction.

"Sorry for doubting you, Fox. Let's head to my place," Wolf replied, grabbing Fox's hand and leading him on.

The two started toward Wolf's apartment, having to take the long way around, thanks to the damn media. It wasn't a bad walk, though. Fox loved hanging around the lupine. He was much more of a romantic than Fox would've thought.

"So, I'm cool with spending the night with you?" Fox asked, blushing.

"Of course. You need to avoid the cameras for the rest of the night, and I owe you. Besides, we could have some good times!" Wolf exclaimed suggestively.

"Shut it, Wolf," Fox said playfully, shoving him.

The rest of the walk wasn't very eventful, except for one thing that happened when the two were on the street adjacent to Wolf's place.

As the two were walking along, holding hands, a man brushed by them, muttering, "Faggots."

Wolf tensed, about to turn and do something to the tiger, when Fox just clenched his hand tighter, staring into the lupine's eyes pleadingly. They didn't have time for that. Wolf reluctantly calmed down and relaxed, but not without shooting the man, a hulking tiger, a menacing glare. The two wordlessly stepped into the lobby, and went up the stairs, climbing to the tenth floor.

The two canines walked down the tenth floor hall to Wolf's apartment, and the lupine took out a key, opening it. Fox set his coat on a hook, and walked to the sofa in the living room, falling in it with a tired sigh. Wolf sat near his head, and Fox moved it into the former's lap.

"Man, what a way to close the night. Why the fuck do those assholes have to say that? They don't have buisness about what we do!" Wolf growled.

"Don't give it any thought, Wolf. I didn't like it either, but you shouldn't worry about it," Fox replied softly, reaching up and tugging at one of Wolf's ears. The lupine smiled weakly.

"You're great at that," Wolf said.

"Great at what?"

"Comforting me. I love it when you do that."

"Hmm. You're welcome." To punctuate that sentence, Fox yawned loudly.

"You tired? Come on, let's go to bed," the lupine said, getting up and dragging Fox with him. He led the vulpine into his bedroom, and started to search his closet. Fox stood there awkwardly, waiting.

"I doubt you'll want to sleep in those, so here," Wolf said, handing Fox some black sweats and a yellow shirt.

"Thanks," Fox replied, stepping out of the bedroom and quickly changing. He set his dirty clothes on a chair, deciding to pick them up tomorrow. Wolf's scent assaulted him from the clothing, but it was comforting. He stepped back inside, to see Wolf wearing nothing but a pair of blue sweats. He blushed, staring at Wolf's muscular chest. The lupine was well built, muscle showing through his fur, but it wasn't bulging out. That was good.

"Like what you see, pup?" Wolf asked, grinning. If it was possible, Fox blushed more furiously.

"A little bit," Fox muttered, climbing in the bed. Wolf joined him, wrapping his grey arms around the smaller canine.

"I'm glad we did this. I had a good time tonight," Wolf whispered, his voice rumbling throughout Fox's body. The vulpine smiled, resting his head on Wolf's chest.

"I did too. Let's do it again. Soon, preferably."

Fox's response was the sound of soft snoring, and arms wrapping tighter around him. He chuckled, and stroked Wolf's grey fur absently. He smiled. Wolf was a great guy. Funny. Sarcastic, but really nice. Caring, too. The vulpine couldn't belive how wrongly he'd judged the lupine back during the Lylat Wars. He was glad that it was all over.

"I think I love you, Wolf," Fox whispered. He closed his eyes, falling asleep in his partner's arms.


	5. Part 5

A/N: I worked really hard to make this chapter feel right; it took awhile. Also, the next update might not come as soon as I'd like; I've got a wedding to attend out of town. Anyway, enjoy this part!

-o0o-

Saturday

Fox awoke, feeling an empty presence. Wolf wasn't wrapped around him anymore. Yawning, Fox got up, and looked at a digital clock on a nightstand next to the bed. It read ten minutes to ten. He needed to be headed somewhere, and pretty soon.

The vulpine walked out of Wolf's bedroom, looking around the rest of the apartment for the lupine. Fox found him at the sofa, drinking some coffee, and flipping through the TV channels. He smiled warmly, seeing the orange vulpine.

"Morning, sunshine," Wolf said. Fox sat next to the lupine, grabbing the mug and taking a sip, before handing it back.

"Morning, Wolf. You sleep okay last night?"

"I slept great! That's probably the most sleep I've gotten in a long time. Still woke up early, though," Wolf replied.

"Hey, I've gotta be heading over to the Cornerian Military base today, to see Pepper and pardon your bounty pretty soon. I need some clothes," Fox said.

"You can borrow some of mine. I've got plenty."

"Thanks."

Fox got back up and walked to Wolf's closet, pulling out a few sets of clothes to try and decide what to wear. He settled on some jeans, a grey tank top, and a leather jacket, as well as some tennis shoes. He quickly put them on, inhaling Wolf's scent. It was all over the apartment, and it comforted Fox. Made him feel safe.

The vulpine walked back towards the door, but Wolf stopped him before he could reach it. Fox looked at him questioningly.

"Look, if things don't work out over there, I'll just leave. Alright? Save you the trouble of dating a criminal," Wolf said, laying a hand on Fox's shoulder.

"Wolf, you're overreacting. If Pepper doesn't agree to drop the bounty and charges -which he will, he owes me- then I'll just leave with you. I'm not giving this up, you dork," Fox replied, smiling and hugging Wolf. The lupine held him close.

"Thank you. Fox. You don't know how much I needed to hear that," the lupine replied, his voice cracking.

"Anytime, Wolf. I've got to get going if I want to catch Pepper. I'll make sure to call you when I'm done, so don't go anywhere," the vulpine said, letting go of Wolf and kissing him for a moment. He then left the apartment, waving.

The vulpine walked down the stairs, really wishing he'd brought his sunglasses last night. It was a stupid mistake on his part. He arrived in the lobby, and walked out of the doors, looking for a taxi. He couldn't walk to the military base; it was much too far away. Fox spotted a taxi, and hailed it. The vehicle pulled over, and Fox climbed in the back seat.

"Where ya headed?" The driver asked impatiently.

"Cornerian military base, General Pepper's headquarters," Fox replied. The driver started the meter, and they headed off.

The drive through Corneria City was pleasant; the traffic was not very high, which wasn't odd. It was the weekend, and people wanted a break from life's stress. Fox, though, had to quit avoiding the outside. He needed to find something to do besides hang out at his apartment all day. Being with Wolf was a great distraction, though. They could go places, and have carefree fun. When the bounty was pardoned, anyway.

Slowly, the skyscrapers of the city began to disappear, and soon enough, they had arrived at the military base. The taxi driver through a checkpoint, and Fox showed the officer his military I.D, given to him by Pepper. He said it was the only way to get into the base from ground. The officer allowed them through, and the driver brought them to a stop on front of Pepper's command center.

"Alright, we're here."

Fox paid the driver, and climbed out of the taxi, looking up at the tower. He had saved Pepper's life here, during the Wars. He was up in the sky back then, though. This time, well, he was grounded. Everything looked impossibly huge to the vulpine now. That was extremely humbling.

Fox stepped into the lobby of the center, and looked around for an elevator. Normally, you'd have to make an appointment to see General Pepper, but Fox had known the old bloodhound all his life, and was always allowed right in. The vulpine pressed the button for the top floor offices, where Pepper would be.

"Retina scan required for access to top five floors," the elevator console bleated emotionlessly. Fox looked into a little camera with his right eye, and after a moment, the elevator started to move.

"Welcome to the Cornerian Military command center, Officer James Fox McCloud," it said. Fox grimaced; he hated being called James. He wasn't his dad, or ever would be.

The elevator had a window on the side opposite to the door, showing the base and the city beyond. It was quite a nice view; Fox could see all of the Cornerian fighters flying around, and vehicles moving along the well-worn roads. He couldn't believe that's where he wanted to end up before his father passed.

The elevator dinged loudly, announcing Fox's arrival to the top floor. He left the elevator, and opened a door on the other side of a small room to be greeted by the bustling sounds of an office. There were people hunched over computers inside of cubicles, some waiting around a copy machine, and others moving about with large stacks of paper in their arms. The vulpine wondered why anyone would want that kind of job. It seemed pointless, monotonous, and boring as hell.

Fox moved through the busy office, making for a set of double doors at the other end of the room. Nobody paid him any mind, however. They were too preoccupied in their own work to pay attention to anyone else. One person even managed to bump into Fox, and just kept moving along without apologizing.

Finally, he reached the doors. Next to them was a little desk where Pepper's assistant was working. She was a short little spaniel, and looked to be very excitable.

"Hi there. I'm here to see Pepper," Fox said to the assistant. She looked up, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! You're Fox McCloud! Hi there, I'm Fay, General Pepper's assistant. Of course, you can go right in," Fay rambled. Fox smiled a little at her.

"Thanks, Fay. Just keep my presence quiet, please."

"Oh, of course! No problem, Fox!"

Fox pushed the doors open, and entered Pepper's office. It was nice and spacy, with a huge window on one side of the room, and bookshelves on another. A large desk tool up the center of the room. Pepper was hunched over some paperwork, scribbling something down. The vulpine coughed to get his attention.

"General Pepper," he said plainly. The bloodhound looked up in surprise.

"Ah, Fox! I wasn't expecting to see you today! Please, come and sit down!" Pepper exclaimed heartily. Fox took a seat across from the General.

"So, what did you want to speak about, Fox?" Pepper asked when the vulpine had gotten comfortable.

"Well, you know Star Wolf?" Fox asked.

"Yes, of course. They caused quite a bit of trouble for me back during the Wars, but I've heard that they had scattered. We'd caught Leon a while ago, though. Why bring this up?"

Fox took a deep breath. "Because I'd like to request for you to abolish Wolf O'Donnel's bounty."

Pepper looked at Fox strangely for a moment, before chuckling. "You can't possibly be serious, can you? He's a wanted criminal who tried to kill you numerous times!"

"Oh, I'm completely serious, sir. I want him pardoned," Fox replied, narrowing his eyes.

"What has gotten into you, Fox?" Pepper questioned angrily.

"Look, General. I've met and talked with him, and it didn't go terribly wrong. He really has changed, and would like to prove it, I don't know, if he wasn't forced to hide from you!" Fox exclaimed in anger. Pepper scowled.

"Maybe I could consider it, if you could give me a better reason than that. Why today, anyway? Right before the banquet? Why are you so intent to see your mortal enemy pardoned?" Pepper further questioned. The bloodhound was pushing his luck at this point. Fox didn't want to say it, but he might not have had a better choice.

"Because he's my fucking boyfriend, Pepper!" Fox shouted.

That statement didn't invoke any rage from the bloodhound, actually. He just stared at Fox with a shocked expression.

"You're sleeping with….. Wolf? Wolf O'Donnell?" Pepper asked quietly.

"Correct, sir."

"Well. This explains quite a bit. Um…" The bloodhound trailed off.

"He's changed, and I want him pardoned," Fox replied calmly.

"Um, well. This is, um, hard to take in. You're… uh, still not serious, right?"

"General, I'm getting impatient. I told the truth. I'd really like to be with him, in public, you know, without having to avoid the fricking police. You owe me one, anyway. I've saved this damn system with my own two hands. So please, just do it for me. Alright?"

The general cleared his throat. "I do owe you one, Fox. But are you sure this is what you want to use the favor for?"

Fox stayed silent for a moment, contemplating the question. He could use that favor for virtually anything he wanted. Did he want to use it for Wolf? Well, the lupine really had changed. He wasn't a ruthless tyrant, but more like a reformed convict. Trying to gain a foothold in life, get a second chance. Plus, Fox was in love with the man. Of course.

"Of course," Fox echoed his thought.

"Well, I suppose it's in order to abolish the bounty, then. This doesn't have anything to do with tomorrow, does it?" Pepper asked, chuckling.

Fox smiled slightly. "I was planning on taking him to the banquet tomorrow, yes."

"I am very pleased that you have finally found a, ahem, date. But aren't you concerned about how the public will react? You, going out with him?"

"Oh, I really couldn't care less. I found somebody I like. If they hate me for it, oh well, screw them," Fox said.

"Alright then. I'll notify the authorities. You'll be able to take him tomorrow. Stay out of trouble, please," Pepper pleaded, smiling.

"I'll make sure to. Remember, not a word of this to anyone, alright?"

"My lips are sealed. Now go on, I know he's waiting on you."

Fox smiled, nodding and getting up. He didn't have a ride, did he? The taxi had left, and he didn't particularly feel like walking around ten miles. Who would he call? Bill, actually. He could pick the vulpine up. The canine did need a news update, anyway.

Fox left Pepper's office, and nodded to Fay as he went through the door. The vulpine walked back through the office, and ambled into the elevator, making for the bottomed floor. He pressed the button, and smiled.

"Well, that was much easier than I'd though it would be," the vulpine muttered to himself when the door closed. He opened up his PDA, intending to call Bill. The device rang for a moment, and then the canine picked up as Fox stepped out of the elevator at ground floor.

"Yo, Fox! What's up, dude?" The dog asked, cheery as ever.

"Hey, man. I'm over at Pepper's command center. I need a ride. Can you come pick me up?" Fox asked, stepping out of the building.

"Sure, bro. I'm in the base right now, so I won't be long. See you in a sec!" Bill exclaimed, hanging up.

Fox sat at a nearby bench, pressing the leather jacket around him, and enjoying Wolf's scent. He wondered if it was okay to be taking everything with Wolf so fast. It felt right, though. Fox was just following his gut instincts, as his father once told him to do, long, long ago. He really did love the lupine, that was for sure. But did Wolf love him back? That was a question he needed answered.

The sound of a car horn made Fox jump, and he looked up to see a convertible parked at the curb, top down. He could see Bill waving from it. Fox smiled, and jumped into the passenger seat, buckling up. The canine was wearing a shirt with palm trees on it, khaki shorts, sunglasses, and a plain red ball cap. Classic surfer dude.

"Sup, Fox?" Bill asked, pulling out of the parking spot.

"Nothing much. I just got done talking to Pepper. Wolf's bounty is abolished; he's a free man now," Fox replied trying and failing to keep his excitement in.

"Bro! That's awesome, dude!" Bill exclaimed, putting out a fist in Fox's direction. The vulpine fist bumped Bill, smiling happily.

"Yeah! I can take him to that banquet now," Fox replied, leaning back in the seat.

"I am not missing it, then. I cannot wait to see the people's looks!" Bill exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh, I bet you will get a kick out of that," the vulpine said, rolling his eyes.

"Where we headed to, anyway, Fox?"

"Wolf's place. I need you to pick him up, so we can go over to my apartment."

"Oh boy, you two gonna get down to it tonight?" Bill asked teasingly.

"Shut it, asshole," Fox said, punching Bill lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey, driving here!"

"I'm taking him over to my place because I need to see if he can fit into one of my suits. He's gonna need one if he wants to go, tonight."

"Dude, it's tuxedo formal? Shit, the best thing I've got is khakis and a button up Hawaiian shirt, man," Bill groaned.

"Nah, but the so called esteemed and honored guests have to. You'll be fine, Bill."

"Oh thank God."

The rest of the drive was relatively silent, except for Fox guiding Bill in the direction of Wolf's apartment. Fifteen minutes of traffic later, and they arrived at Wolf's apartment building.

Fox got out of the car, saying, "Wait here. I'll be back out in a minute."

"Alright, man. I enjoy being the private taxi service for you two lover boys, don't worry," Bill shot back sarcastically. The jab had fallen on deaf ears, however, as Fox had already went inside the building.

The vulpine rushed up the stairs, and ran to Wolf's apartment, knocking on the door. A moment later, Wolf opened the door, smiling warmly at Fox. He was dressed in casual wear, his boots already on. Good.

"That was only four hours? Damn. You're fast. So, how'd it go?" Wolf asked.

"You're officially pardoned of all your past crimes, Wolf!" Fox exclaimed happily. Wolf looked at Fox in pure joy, laughing and hugging Fox close.

"Thank you, Fox!" Wolf exclaimed, kissing the vulpine on his head.

"You're welcome, Wolf," Fox mumbled into the lupine's shirt.

"I love you, pup. I mean it," Wolf whispered, rocking the vulpine.

Fox grinned, smiling wildly. He said it! He meant it!

The vulpine pulled back, looking into Wolf's eye and saying, "I love you too, Wolf."

"I really needed that, Fox," Wolf replied, kissing Fox for a moment before letting go of the vulpine.

"I'm keeping my friend Bill waiting outside. He's driving us to my place so I can get you a suit for the banquet. You might fit in one. Come on," Fox said, grabbing Wolf's hand. The lupine barely had time to shut and lock the door before being dragged away. Fox rushed back down the stairs, one amused lupine in tow, and burst out the front doors. He walked to Bill's ride, climbing in shotgun. Wolf took the back seat.

"Ah, I've finally met the boyfriend himself. Name's Bill," the canine said cooly, looking back at Wolf.

"Wolf. Good to meet you, Bill," Wolf replied politely.

"Heard you're going to the banquet with Fox. Can you imagine what the people will think?" Bill asked, laughing and starting up the car and driving off.

"Oh, yeah. Been thinking about it all day. I don't want Fox to be ridiculed for being who he is. I don't care if they bash me, but him? No. I care for Fox too much to see that happen," Wolf replied seriously, not seeming to get the joke.

Bill looked over at Fox, as if to say, he's a keeper.

"Bill just meant the initial shock, Wolf. He wasn't making fun of you," Fox said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Bill," Wolf said, blushing.

"Dude, it's cool. I'm glad to see you are so protective of old Foxy right here, man," Bill said, flashing a grin.

"T- Thanks, I guess."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, with Bill driving over to the other side of the city to Fox's apartment. Ten or so minutes later, and they had arrived at the building.

"Thanks for the ride, Bill," Fox said, climbing out of the car.

"Anytime, dude! Just give me call anytime, man!" Bill exclaimed. Wolf climbed out as well, and stood next to Fox.

"See ya later, man!" Fox exclaimed, waving.

"See you, bro!"

Bill drove off, waving. Fox smiled up at the lupine next to him. He grabbed Wolf's hand and took him into the building, walking into the elevator, hitting the button for the twenty-second floor.

"Well, Bill seems really cool," Wolf remarked.

"Yeah, he's a little bit of a surfer dude. He's been like that all his life," Fox replied.

"So, you said something about me needing a suit for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We don't need to go out and get you tailored; at least, I hope not. Besides, I've got plenty from lots of those stupid parties," the vulpine grumbled.

"Why even go to the banquet tomorrow, if you hate them?" Wolf asked, staring at Fox quizzically.

"Well, firstly, because I have to, at least just for this one. Second, I want to proved everyone how wrong they were about me."

"Hmm. Nice plan."

The elevator doors opened, and Fox led Wolf down to his apartment, opening the door and ushering the lupine inside. He shut and locked the door, turning to face Wolf in the doorway.

"Yes, this place is a wreck. No, I don't know how to do anything about it," Fox said before Wolf could get a word out.

"Well, that's one more mystery solved," the lupine replied, chuckling and walking into the bedroom. Fox followed him inside, and started to root through the closets in search of formal wear.

"So, we have to wear tuxedos, but you can wear whatever color bowtie you want. Most couples wear matching bowties, because of that," Fox mumbled, grabbing a suit for himself and one that looked as if it could fit Wolf.

"Ah, I see. So I get to choose the color?" Wolf asked, smiling.

"Well, I've got three colors. Purple, green, and black," Fox said, setting the tuxedos down on the bed next to Wolf.

"Purple," Wolf said almost immediately, grabbing the tux next to him and stripping off his shirt.

"I thought so," Fox replied, grabbing the two strips of the cloth and tossing one to Wolf. The vulpine took off his borrowed jacket and shirt, hanging them up in the closet.

"You don't mind if I keep your clothes, do you?" Fox asked, taking the jeans off. He was aware of Wolf staring at him from behind.

"No, you can have them. I've got plenty," Wolf said distantly.

"Good," Fox replied, putting the dress pants on. He heard a faint whine coming from Wolf when he slid them on, and chuckled. He turned to see Wolf sliding the top on, and blushing.

"Sorry. You just look really good, Fox," Wolf muttered, tying the bowtie around his neck. Fox finished up as well, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves and smiling in satisfaction.

"They fit fine?" Fox asked, walking up close to Wolf.

"Yeah, although I could've sworn the crotch was a bit roomier a minute ago," Wolf said, his tail wagging.

Fox pushed him, saying, "You're an asshole, O'Donnel."

"Hey! I'm your asshole."

"Yeah, whatever. You look amazing, Wolf," Fox said, flicking Wolf's tie. The lupine groped Fox, causing him to groan out.

"You look really damn hot as well, Fox," Wolf replied, leaning in and kissing Fox hard. The vulpine murred, pressing back and shoving his tongue in Wolf's mouth. The lupine put a hand behind Fox's head, resting the other on his waist.

A moment later, Fox broke off, gasping for air and leaning into Wolf's neck, breathing in the other's scent.

"I love you, Wolf," Fox breathed, clutching the lupine tight.

"I love you too, pup," Wolf said.

Fox let go of the lupine, turning back and undoing his bowtie. He continued to undress, figuring that Wolf was doing the same.

"It's pretty late. We should probably go to bed," Fox said, putting on some sweats.

"Yeah."

Fox turned back around and saw Wolf wearing nothing but some briefs. Fox blushed, looking over Wolf's form. The lupine climbed in the bed, and Fox did the same. The lupine wrapped his arms around the vulpine, pressing Fox close to him. He could feel every line of the other's body. He tucked his head into the corner of Wolf's neck.

"I'm really glad we did this, pup," Wolf whispered.

"Me too. I'm glad you're here. I'd be sleeping cold otherwise. You're so warm," Fox said, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Night, Fox."

"Night, Wolf."

Fox slowly drifted into sleep, held by the lupine. His whole world had been turned upside down by the end of the Lylat Wars, and this didn't help. Not that Fox minded. He was glad that the lupine was with him.


	6. Part 6

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in an update, I've been sorta busy, and this chapter is the longest one I've written for this story. There might only be one more chapter, as well. Sorry, but it was only supposed to be a short story. Oh yeah, this is my last upload before school starts, but this story is going to get finished soon. Anyway, enjoy chapter 6!

-o0o-

Sunday

"Come on! You're gonna make us late!"

Fox was waiting on Wolf to get dressed. It was nearly seven, and the banquet started at half past seven. They hadn't done much but lay around all day, waiting. Now Wolf had decided he'd take forever to get his suit on.

"God dammit….. look, I'm having difficulty with the tie!" Wolf shouted from Fox's room. The vulpine was waiting at the doorway.

"Christ, just come on! If that's the only thing left, then I'll help you with it in the limo!" Fox shouted back.

"Alright!"

Wolf stepped out of the vulpine's room, and sure enough, he was struggling with the bowtie. Everything else was perfect.

"Come on, you sharp dressed baby, let's go," Fox joked, taking the bowtie and tugging Wolf along and out of the door. He shut and locked it, turning to face Wolf.

"So, does anybody know that the limo is coming here?" Wolf asked.

"No, they only know where the banquet is at, and all the media care about is what goes on there. They couldn't care less about what happens beforehand," Fox explained, leading Wolf down the stairs.

"Ah. I see. Helps with tension on your case, eh? People are gonna expect you to be flying solo once more, so recording you before the banquet would be a bore," Wolf replied.

"Yep. That's the beauty of it, Wolf. Shock factor."

The two canines stepped out of the stairwell, and walked through the lobby. Some of the residents gave them odd looks, but Fox paid no mind. They had somewhere to be. The vulpine walked out of the lobby, holding the door open for Wolf. A black stretched limo was waiting for them, with the driver, a feline in a suit noticing them and opening the car door. Fox smiled at him and climbed inside, taking a seat. Wolf sat right up next to him. The driver shut the door, and a moment later, the limo started moving.

"So, where's this banquet at?" Wolf asked, looking out of the window behind them.

"Some sort of big party hall thing. It's about fifteen minutes from my place. Pepper's had them at the same place every time; I'm starting to think he owns it, actually," Fox answered, draping an arm over Wolf's shoulders and starting to put the bowtie on him.

"Hmm. Well, how's it gonna go? Just a party, or some speeches, or what?" Wolf asked as Fox finished tying the purple cloth around his neck.

"Well, they've got dancing, food, and alcohol to start. Uh… Oh yeah. All of the important people are supposed to do a dance thing with their partners, if they have any. I never did, just watched with Bill. He never had a partner either. Pepper's supposed to do a speech, as well," Fox explained, leaning on Wolf.

"So, we've gotta dance together?" Wolf asked.

"I mean, if you want to. I don't mind," Fox replied.

"I do, actually. I wanted to have a dance with you at least once. I was just worried you wouldn't. It'd be fun!" Wolf exclaimed.

"Yeah. I've never danced with anyone before, though. I don't know how," the vulpine said, smiling.

"Eh, I'll teach you," Wolf replied dismissively.

"You know how to dance? Really?" Fox asked, his eyes widening. Wolf chuckled.

"Sure I do. I've always liked it," the lupine stated, flicking Fox's ear.

"Huh. That's really cool, Wolf."

"Yeah. Thanks, Fox. Anyway, how are you going to handle the situation when we get to the place?" Wolf asked, tugging at Fox's ear.

"I was thinking about that. When we get there, just roll with what I do, and don't get out until I reach my hand inside the limo," the vulpine said, resting a hand on Wolf's thigh.

"Alright. Whatever you want to go with, I'll follow," the lupine replied, his arm wrapping Fox close.

"I'm glad I ran into you at the park the other day," Fox whispered.

"Me too. Do you regret any of this?"

"No. You're the first person I've ever dated, so I can't say I have. You've been a welcome change to my life. It's been fun, and I love being with you. I love you, Wolf."

"I'm glad to hear all of that. I love you too, pup," Wolf said, kissing Fox for a moment.

The rest of the ride passed in relative silence, the two canines just enjoying each other's company. The ride was just the calm before the storm. They were going to have a hell of a start to the party. Fox guaranteed that all of his friends would rush him with mixed reactions when he finally got inside. The vulpine might just have to hide behind Bill and Wolf the entire time. That would be exciting.

Fox was so enveloped in his thoughts and worries that he didn't realize that they had pulled up until Wolf jostled him.

"We're here. Game time, pup," the lupine said.

The vulpine looked out of the window. The hall was very large, having enough space to fit all of the important people in Corneria and beyond. The crowds were something else, though. A red carpet was placed in the middle of the crowd, who were blocked by barriers. News crews were waiting in front of the limo.

The driver opened the door, and Fox climbed out. He was almost immediately blinded by camera flashes, but a moment later, they stopped. Perhaps the crews figured that he wasn't taking anyone once more. Oh how wrong they were.

Fox could hear the entire crowd collectively gasp when Fox reached his hand down into the limo. Then they went completely silent when they saw who the vulpine helped out.

Wolf stood tall right next to Fox, and was bracing himself for what was to come. But what he expected didn't happen. The crews were too shocked to even attempt a picture. One brave reporter stepped up, however.

An orange vixen reporter walked up to the canines, a cameraman following. She took a breath, and looked at Fox.

"Mr. McCloud, do you have a statement to make about Wolf's presence here after his recent pardon? You seem to be very carefree with your rival standing right by you. What is this about?" She asked, holding her mic to Fox's mouth. The vulpine guessed that she was too scared to ask if they were dating.

"Are we live?" Fox asked. She nodded.

The vulpine looked toward the entrance to the hall, and saw a bulldog waiting around in khaki shorts and a bright red Hawaiian shirt. It was Bill. He waved at Fox, giving him a thumbs up and mouthing, do it. Fox smiled.

"Eh, I've just got one thing to make painfully clear," Fox remarked, turning to face Wolf. He seemed to know what Fox wanted to do, as he smirked. The vulpine reached up and pulled Wolf down into a deep kiss, which the latter happily reciprocated. A blush still crept it's way up Fox's cheeks, though. It was a natural reaction to the stunt he just pulled. A short moment later, Fox let go, and turned back to face the reporter, who was wide eyed in shock.

"That's all," the vulpine said, grabbing Wolf's hand and leading him down the red carpet, where camera flashes nearly blinded the couple on their way up the stairs to the entrance.

Fox nearly ran into Bill, as well. The vulpine grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and into the lobby of the building, which was much quieter and relatively empty. They would have to step through another set of doors to get to the actual banquet.

"That was a bold move, dude!" Bill exclaimed cheerfully, smiling at the two.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not sure what came over me to do that, honestly. I guess I was just fed up with everyone assuming things about me, you know. 'Ooh, Fox is just waiting for the right girl. He is patient, and kind. He would never date a guy.' Good God, I am so fucking sick of that," Fox ranted angrily. Wolf put a hand on the vulpine's back and rubbed it in circles to calm him.

"Well, the entire Lylat System was just proven wrong, and given quite possibly the biggest shock of their lives," Wolf remarked.

"Hmm. I suppose so."

"Congrats. You caused half of Corneria to go into shock," Bill joked. Fox chuckled a small bit at that.

"Anyway, how many of my friends are here so far?" The vulpine asked Bill.

"Let's see, I think they're all here. Yeah. I saw Falco walk in with Katt earlier, as well as Slippy and Peppy. Your gang is all here; I was just waiting on you two lover boys to arrive," Bill replied, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Come on, let's go face the music," the lupine said, making for the door leading to the main hall.

Fox moved to walked next to him, with Bill trailing closely behind. The vulpine tentatively grasped Wolf's hand, suddenly feeling very nervous. The lupine gave a hearty squeeze, letting him know that he wasn't going to let go. The two canines pushed the door open together, and stepped into the hall.

The hall was large and spacious, with round tables littering one half of the place, and tables filled with food and alcohol around the edges. A raised table was located near the others, toward the back wall. It was for the most important people, which included only ambassadors from other planets and the like. The other half of the hall was reserved for a dance floor, with a DJ over on the other far wall. People were littered about the place, drinking, talking, dancing, or doing something else. Pepper was up at the raised table, drinking some wine.

He only had a split second to take everything in before every head in the hall moved and looked at the two. Murmurs immediately erupted after looking at the two, and Fox opted to beeline straight for Pepper, Wolf in hand. Bill murmured something about finding a table and going in another direction.

Fox walked up to Pepper, which was busy talking with some ambassador from whatever location in Lylat. He stopped his conversation to look at the two, an amused look in his eye.

"Ah, Wolf O'Donnell. Fox has told me about your change of heart," Pepper said.

"Hello, sir. Um, thank you for abolishing my bounty," Wolf replied, not quite sure what to do.

"You are very welcome. It seems I made a good choice in trusting Fox. I hope you two have a wonderful time tonight! Oh, and by the way, Fox. I think your friends would like to speak with you," the bloodhound pointed out, motioning to a table where all of his friends were staring at the two and talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah. I can see that. Thank you, General," Fox remarked, walking away from Pepper. Wolf followed closely behind, not sure of where to go.

"Wolf, I'll talk to my teammates myself. How about you go and find Bill?" Fox asked, seeing the lupine's clear unease.

"Yeah. I'll go do that," Wolf replied, giving Fox's hand a final squeeze before walking in another direction in search of Bill. Fox continued toward the table his friends were seated at. He could see confusion written all over their faces as he sat next to Slippy at their table. Falco had his arm around Katt, whispering something to her with a scowl on his face, and Peppy was cleaning his glasses. Or pretending to, anyway.

"Um, hi, Fox," Slippy said nervously.

"Hey, Slip," Fox said, acting like nothing was wrong.

"So. Erm….. how's-"

Falco cut the toad off before he could say anything by slamming his hand roughly on the table.

"What the hell, Fox?" The avian asked angrily, startling Katt.

"What do you mean, Falco?" The vulpine asked calmly. He wasn't going to be the one to cause a scene. Not this time.

"You know damn well what I mean. You're actually dating Wolf O'Donnell? You're mortal enemy, and a guy? What's wrong with you?" Falco continued, his scowl deepening and voice rising.

"Falco, please calm down. I'm sure he has a good explanation for this," Katt said gently.

"Oh, he fucking better. Well? What's your answer, Fox?" Falco asked again. The vulpine crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair.

"Yes. I'm dating Wolf. One, it shouldn't be a problem for my friend to accept that I'm going out with a guy. Two, he's changed. Would I really be here with him if he hadn't? Would I be in a better mood?" Fox shot back calmly.

Falco grinded his beak together in frustration. He looked extremely distressed.

"You know, I don't fucking like it, Fox. But fine, if you say so. I just don't like it," the avian replied, standing up and stalking off. He just needed time to cool off, Fox figured. Katt then turned to speak with Fox.

"I don't know Wolf personally, so I'm not going to make any assumptions. You do look quite a bit happier now with him, so if that's all, then I'm absolutely fine with it," the feline said to him. Fox smiled.

"Thank you, Katt."

"Fox….. I don't care. If you say he's changed, well, I believe you. You've always had good judgement of others," Slippy said. Now it was Peppy's turn.

"Fox, I've seen a lot of crazy things coming from you, but this was completely unexpected. I figured you were going to walk in with a beautiful vixen, if anyone at all," Peppy started. Fox's ears actually pinned to the back of his head at that.

"So you don't approve?" The vulpine asked in sadness.

"I never said that. When I saw who had walked in, I must say, I was proud. This Fox was happy, and light, and childish again. He wasn't a grief filled mercenary, trying to become an avenger, but a young man who had finally found true love. Fox McCloud had finally found himself. He had become his own man. Seeing you walking in with Wolf…. Well it was a shock. But a welcome one. You've just followed your instincts. I think your father would be proud of that man you've become," Peppy finished, smiling.

"You really think so?" The vulpine asked in awe.

"Of course. You've made me so proud, Fox."

"Thanks, Pep," the vulpine said, smiling.

"By the way, when was the last time you've smoked?" The hare asked. That struck a chord in Fox. When was the last time he had? It was in the park, just before he'd met Wolf again.

"It was just before I met Wolf," the vulpine said, more than a little shocked.

"Sometimes even a distraction can make you stop something. Do you feel any urge to smoke?"

"No. No, I don't!" Fox exclaimed, laughing.

"That's good, Fox. Now, I don't want to keep Wolf waiting. Go enjoy the rest of your night," Peppy said, dismissing Fox. The vulpine got up, waving goodbye, and looking around for Wolf. He found the lupine sitting across from Bill at a table near the edge of the hall. Fox walked over and sat next to Wolf. The lupine kissed him on the cheek, and Fox blushed.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Wolf asked.

"Good, for the most part. Most everyone was cool with it, but Falco… he was being Falco," Fox replied.

"Yeah, I figured," Wolf said.

"Dude, Falco can be a dick sometimes. It's just his nature," Bill said.

"Yeah. I don't see how he's friends with Fox," Wolf remarked.

"Hey, Wolf?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, pup?"

"When was the last time you smoked?" The vulpine questioned.

"Uh…. The park a few days ago," Wolf said, before widening his eye.

"Same here. That's odd, huh?" Fox asked, grinning.

"Yeah. Sure is."

"Now could you be a gentleman and get me some damn food? I'm starving," Fox complained.

"Sure, pup. Anything for you," the lupine replied, chuckling and getting up. He walked off in search of some food.

"You two are so perfect for each other, dude," Bill said, grinning cooly.

"You're an idiot, Bill. But you're right," Fox replied, smiling.

"I'm really glad I was able to help hook you up with Wolf, bro."

"Yeah. Me too."

The two kept up a conversation while waiting for Wolf, talking about the crazy few days Fox had been caught up in. It made him realize how fast time could actually go. The vulpine then noticed some glasses of champagne set on the table, and he grabbed one. Oddly enough, it was the only type of alcohol he could stomach.

Fox was drinking the glass of champagne when Wolf approached him with a plate, smiling and looking over Fox. He set a plate of food down and looked at the vulpine. Bill raised his eyebrows as the lupine leaned into Fox's ear.

"You look so damn hot in that suit. If there weren't so many people around, I'd want to fuck you right here, right now," the lupine whispered, running a hand through Fox's tail fur. The vulpine choked on the alcohol, punching Wolf in the shoulder and coughing.

"H- holy shit. Ass… Asshole," Fox sputtered, although he couldn't help but start smiling.

"What? What did he say?" Bill asked, staring at the two questioningly.

"Nothing much," Fox said, laughing and grabbing at the base of Wolf's tail, causing him to yelp.

"I was just joking!" Wolf exclaimed in pain, sitting next to Fox.

"Oh no. You. Me. We're doing that tonight. I'm expecting you to hold that promise," Fox whispered, grinning deviously.

"Deal," Wolf whispered back, nonchalantly taking a sip from Fox's glass. Bill looked at them in complete confusion.

"What the hell are you two going on about?" Bill asked.

"You probably wouldn't want to know," Fox replied.

"Alright then."

The next half hour passed by as the three enjoyed their food and alcohol, keeping up a light conversation about all of the people attending the banquet. Wolf had cracked a joke about the ambassador of Aquas that had caused the entire table to erupt in laughter, which made quite a few people turn their heads in search of the commotion. Fox would've been sulking in a corner somewhere, but having Wolf sitting nearby made the vulpine feel much better. It was the first one he actually enjoyed.

"Hey, Fox. I think they're about to start the dancing and stuff. Don't the couples have to dance or something like that?" Bill asked, pointing over to the dance floor. Groups of people were splitting into pairs to dance over there.

"Yeah. I mean, you don't have to, but Wolf does. So why not? You want to go over there now, Wolf?" Fox asked the lupine.

Wolf tool another sip of his of his champagne before replying, "Yeah. Let's go."

"You two lover boys have fun over there. I'm good with just watching," Bill remarked as the two got up out of their seats.

Fox and Wolf walked over to the dance floor, and stood at the sidelines awkwardly as the music started. Neither was really sure what to do.

"So, how about you lead and I'll follow?" Fox asked.

"Yeah. That sounds good. This is just a slow dance, so it won't be too hard for you," Wolf answered.

The two moved to an empty spot in the crowd, and faced each other. Wolf grabbed Fox's left hand, raising it up to his shoulder level, and set his other hand on Fox's hip. The vulpine awkwardly placed his right arm on Wolf's shoulder. The lupine started to move slowly and gently in a circle, Fox following. Wolf's steps matched the tune of the song, a slow, rather somber melody. The vulpine managed to match Wolf fairly easily.

"You're pretty good at this, pup," the lupine whispered.

"Thank you. It's not so hard," Fox replied.

The two danced for awhile, their movements and steps changing with the flow of the songs. Fox only stepped on Wolf's feet a few times throughout it all. He was also aware of probably everyone else staring at them, but it didn't matter to Fox. The only thing that mattered to him in that moment was the man across from him, and not stomping on that man's feet. Fox was just staring into Wolf's eye, getting lost in those purple depths. He was probably wearing the biggest, most ridiculous grin ever. But Wolf was doing the same thing as him.

The dance ended too soon for Fox's liking, but they had to stop sometime for fear of breaking down in exhaustion. The two separated, and Fox led them back to the table where Bill was sitting with a huge smile on his face.

"Dudes, I've never seen two people look so damn in love before," Bill said, but there was no joking nature in that sentence. Fox blushed, smiling.

"You really think so?" The vulpine asked almost childishly.

"Dude. I know so, man," the canine replied, taking a drink of his champagne. Fox looked over at Wolf, who smiled warmly.

"Your surfer friend is right. I've never loved someone more than you before," Wolf whispered in Fox's ear. Apparently, he still didn't much like to announce those things in public.

"I love you too, Wolf," Fox replied softly, kissing the lupine on the cheek.

"You two dudes are dorks, you know that? I can see those damn smiles," Bill interjected, ruining the moment.

"Bill?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, bro?"

"You're a dick," Fox said, but his voice held no malice.

"I know, dude," he replied cooly, not skipping a beat.

The three spent the rest of the night chatting, not really finding much else to do. Some party goers walked by their table, asking about Fox's relationship, to which he brushed them off with a yes and left it at that. Fox's friends left him alone, but the vulpine could catch a glare from Falco every so often. It wasn't their buisness, anyway. Pepper at one point interjected the banquet to give a speech about the Lylat Wars, one that Fox had heard more times than he could count. Lots of droning about Fox's amazing heroics and bravery, courage, fearlessness in the face of danger, et cetera. Although this time, the remarks about Star Wolf were left out. He spent most of that time just staring off into space, wondering what his life was going to be like. He wondered if Wolf would want to go back out into space, taking missions. After all, the Great Fox was still his; it just wasn't being used. Maybe they could go and take missions. It would certainly be fun. It didn't really matter to Fox what the two did, as long as they did it together.

"Fox. Fox, you want to go? Pepper's speech is over, and some others are leaving," Wolf said, tugging the vulpine from his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. I only stayed because of the dancing," the vulpine said.

"I figured you did. Let's go; I think our limo is probably waiting outside as well," Wolf replied, getting up out of the chair. Fox did the same, looking over at Bill.

"You gonna leave too?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, in a bit. I just wanted to have a chat with your other friends first, dude. Then I'll probably jet," Bill said, crossing his arms.

"Alright then. You take care of yourself, buddy," the vulpine said, waving and starting to walk away.

"Have fun, you two!" He called after them.

Wolf grabbed Fox's hand, and together they walked out of the hall. The vulpine caught Peppy's eye, and the hare waved, smiling proudly. Fox waved back, grinning. Getting that kind of reassurance from Peppy was one of the best things in the world. He would always be a surrogate father for the vulpine.

"We're gonna have to run as soon as we step out," Wolf said.

"I know," Fox replied.

The two canines walked out of the hall, and were once more met with near-blinding camera flashes from the reporters outside. Wolf clenched Fox's hand tighter and he ran to the limo, dragging Fox behind him. The reporters rushed them with cameramen and loud questions, but they all melded into an incomprehensible muddle of noise. The two made it to the limo, and Wolf fumbled for the door handle. He finally found it, and shoved Fox inside before getting in himself and slamming the door closed. The two took a breath as the limo started up and away.

"Jesus Christ," Wolf breathed.

"That was frickin' wicked out there," Fox said, panting and leaning heavily on the lupine.

"I know. Other than that, though, how was the banquet? Did you enjoy that?" Wolf asked, wrapping an arm around the vulpine.

"I don't know, really. There wasn't much to see, besides you," Fox said, grinning.

"You're a fucking dork, pup," Wolf joked, flicking the vulpine's ear.

"Well, it's true in my eyes. I mean, Bill was there too, and he was great to talk to," Fox replied.

"Stop being such a huge romantic. I liked the childish Fox better," Wolf said, kissing Fox on the head.

"Fine, then. I'll be that one."

"Well, you're always that one, pup. I just don't much care for the hardcore romantics coming from you. It really doesn't feel right," Wolf remarked.

"Then I'll try and dial it down, Wolf," Fox said, smiling.

A few moments passed by in comfortable silence, with Fox just content to listen to Wolf's steady breathing and heartbeat. He could tell that it was slowly ramping up, if the smell coming from the lupine was anything to go by. Apparently, Fox was working him up just by existing. He wanted sex. Bad.

"I think we're nearly at your place, pup," Wolf stated, interrupting the silence. Fox looked up and out of the window to see his apartment building coming into view.

"Maybe you should just move in with me, if we keep staying over at each other's places," Fox said.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe we could," Wolf replied, scratching his chin and panting slightly.

"Let's do that when we can," Fox said, smiling.

The limo came to a full stop in front of the building, and the driver opened the door for the two a moment later. Wolf and Fox climbed out of the limo, and the vulpine waved to the feline driver before walking into the apartment building with Wolf. They entered, and briskly walked over to the elevator. Fox hit the button for the twenty-second floor, and glanced around the lobby. It seemed nobody was there, as it was late in the night. Fox checked his PDA. It was nearly midnight.

The doors opened, and the two canines stepped inside. They quickly shut, and the lift was propelled upward. He could really smell Wolf's arousal in such a tight space, as well. It was driving Fox crazy, but he kept himself under control for the time being.

The elevator doors opened after what felt like an eternity, and the two nearly jogged to Fox's apartment. The vulpine had barely got the door open and them inside, shutting the door, when Wolf came down and kissed Fox hard, pushing him against the wall. The vulpine murred, pressing back just as hard and wrapping his arms around Wolf's waist, running a hand down his tail. It made the lupine shiver quite a bit.

Wolf let go to ask, "You still want this, right?"

Fox didn't have any second thoughts. It was either that, or he was too sex-driven to care. "Yeah. I do."

The lupine then bore down on Fox's neck, inhaling deeply and licking it. Fox groaned, closing his eyes.

"You smell so fucking good, Fox. I almost came down on you in the limo back there. Hell, I had to restrain myself the entire night," Wolf nearly growled.

"Didn't know you had a thing for me in a tux," Fox replied, grunting.

"I didn't either. I fucking love what you look like in it. So damn sexy."

The lupine then led Fox into the bedroom, shutting the door. It was going to be a very long night for the two canines, that was for certain. It'd be worth it for the two, anyway.


	7. Part 7

A/N: So, last chapter of Escapade. Sorry for the lack of an update, I was just having a fairly hard time figuring this one out. It's all said and done, now, however. One last thing, I've got a PROPER oneshot for Wolf and Fox that I'm planning to upload either tomorrow or the next day. So, keep an eye out for that, and be sure to leave a review!

-o0o-

Monday

Fox woke up slowly, grimacing slightly at the bright sunlight. He was also aware of Wolf wrapped almost completely around him. Then the events from last night hit him, but not in disgust, like the time the lupine had first kissed him. It was more like uncertainty. He loved what they did, but it was done without much time for consideration. Not that Fox regretted it, he just didn't know how Wolf would feel.

Fox wriggled out of Wolf's arms, careful not to wake him, and left the bed, stretching. He was fairly sore from last night, but that didn't stop him from going to his closet and throwing on some boxers and sweats. The vulpine then walked out of the bedroom, and made his way to the coffee machine, setting it up and brewing a mug.

He turned the TV on, and a moment later grabbed his full cup of coffee, sitting down on his sofa. Fox turned the channel to the Cornerian News Network. A news anchor had appeared, talking in front of a desk. Fox was just waiting for the story about last night's events.

"As the Lylat Wars have ended months ago, General Pepper of the Cornerian Army has been holding banquets in honor of the Star Fox team's victory in battle. For the most part, Fox McCloud has kept out of sight during these times, only coming out for the banquets," She started.

"Excuse me for hating the media," Fox muttered to himself, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fox has been going alone to the celebrations every time, much to the dismay of the paparazzi and media. Although last night, the entire planet was in for a huge shock. And it has to do with the abolishment of Wolf O'Donnel's bounty. McCloud arrived with Wolf last night during the banquet, which had many onlookers confused and shocked speechless, because they were known rivals during the wars," the anchor continued.

"Yeah, because everybody is blind to the world around them," Fox said.

"As for what had occured, well, just take a look at this footage caught live from last night." The anchor then gestured to a screen beside her, where the reporter that Fox had spoken to appeared.

"Mr. McCloud, do you have a statement to make about Wolf's presence here after his recent pardon? You seem to be very carefree with your rival standing right by you. What is this about?" The vixen reported asked. The camera zooming in on Fox.

"Are we live?" His recorded self asked. A moment passed where the vixen nodded offscreen, and Fox looked over to Bill.

"Eh, I've just got one thing to make painfully clear," he said, facing Wolf. The vulpine knew where it was going, but he had wished that he'd done the whole situation much differently in hindsight.

Fox's recorded self pulled Wolf down for a kiss, and the vulpine actually got to see what they looked like. He had to admit, it was rather hot.

"That's all," he said, walking off. The footage ended a few moments later. The shot cut back to the news anchor.

"Very clearly, Fox McCloud has shown us what he's been doing for the past three months, while laying low. He didn't want any of us to know about his, ahem, intimate relationship with Wolf O'Donnell, until his bounty was abolished. Our heroes are never what they seem, as Fox has shown all of us," She finished. Fox snorted, realized how screwed up information could get.

The vulpine heard Wolf trudge in a few moments later, holding a ringing PDA. It was Fox's. Wordlessly, the lupine handed it to him, and he opened it to see who the caller was. It was Falco. The vulpine accepted the call, and set the coffee down, where it was then immediately swiped by Wolf.

"Yo, Fox," Falco's voice greeted.

"Hey, Falco. What did you want?" The vulpine asked.

"Well… I wanted to apologize for being a dick last night. You didn't deserve the crap I threw at you, Fox. I was just shocked, is all," the avian explained.

Fox smiled. "I understand, Falco. I had expected that initial reaction from you."

"Yeah, but don't think I'm completely okay with it. I respect your choice, but I don't completely trust Wolf. It's your decision, but I don't care for it," Falco replied gruffly. Wolf, meanwhile, was drinking Fox's coffee, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Yeah. That's fine. I get it, Falco. But I have to go. He's stealing my coffee as we speak," the vulpine said, glaring at Wolf, who smiled innocently.

"Alright, Fox. See ya," the avian replied, hanging up. Fox set the PDA down and grabbed his mug from the lupine's hands. Wolf snorted in amusement.

"Falco understand?" The lupine asked.

"A little, but he still doesn't trust you that much," Fox said, leaning on Wolf.

"Yeah. I figured that much."

"Hey, Wolf," the vulpine started.

"Yeah, Fox?" Wolf asked.

"Do you…... regret what we did last night?" Fox asked, looking up at him. The lupine remained silent for a few moments in thought.

"Hmmm. No. Not at all. I loved doing that with you, Fox. It was amazing, and I wouldn't take it back," Wolf answered, smiling down at the vulpine.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really, pup," Wolf said reassuringly, patting Fox on the head.

"I didn't either, Wolf," the vulpine replied softly.

"Good."

The two canines laid there for a little while, watching the TV and flipping through the channels. Fox's mind was off wandering while that was happening, though. He was thinking of what it's be like to go back into the sky, and be a mercenary again. Doing that would be better for him, since he very clearly couldn't properly take care of himself. Wolf would probably like that, as well. The two could be a mercenary team together.

"Wolf, I just got an idea," Fox said, sitting straight up and looking at the lupine, his tail wagging.

"And what would that be, pup?" Wolf asked, looking at Fox amusedly.

"We could go back out into the sky and be a merc team! Just the two of us!" The vulpine exclaimed.

"That would be a great idea, Fox. But I don't have a ship anymore, and you were seeming like you wanted to stay here," the lupine replied.

"Well, I only stayed here on the ground because I had to attend those stupid parties. Getting off of this planet will keep us away from media, too. We won't have to deal with them on a daily basis. And I've got a few extra Arwings; my teammates are content to stay settled, but we don't have to be," Fox explained excitedly.

"Really? Them I'd love to, Fox!" Wolf exclaimed happily, jumping off of the couch.

"Woah, hold on. We have to pack before we head down to the military base. And I've gotta call Bill and talk to him about a few things," Fox replied amusedly, getting up as well.

"Okay. Should I go to my place and get my stuff, or what?" Wolf asked, shifting his feet excitedly.

"I'll go over with you, but you should probably get dressed. I've only got my clothes here," Fox said, picking his PDA back up.

"I could fit in that suit last night. I'm sure I'll fit in whatever you have," the lupine stated, walking to Fox's room.

"Tell that to the suit you ruined last night because you're a kinky bastard!" Fox shouted after him. Wolf didn't elicit a response, so the vulpine dialed Bill and held the device to his ear. A moment later, the canine answered.

"Dude. What's happenin', man?" The cool voice asked, a grin evident in the tone.

"Hey, bro. Wolf and I talked, and we've decided to go back out into space as a merc team!" Fox exclaimed, pacing his kitchen.

"Dude, that's awesome! Great idea, it'll help you stay from the media. Guess you two would have plenty of alone time, too," Bill replied suggestively.

"Bill, shut up."

"Whatever, man," the canine replied.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you might want to join us. It would be great, and you could get out of your millitary job," Fox offered, leaning on the island.

"Well, thanks for the offer, man. But I can't go with you guys. I've got a life here, and a good job. As much as I'd like to come with you, I've been down on Corneria long enough to have responsibilities here," Bill replied.

"I understand. You'll still see us off, though, right?" The vulpine asked. He looked over to see Wolf walking out of his bedroom with some jeans and a relatively tight-fitting shirt on. Fox wondered if he did that intentionally.

"Of course. When should I be at the hangar, dude?" The canine questioned.

"I guess around three or so," Fox said, glancing at the clock on his wall. It read twenty minutes until noon. Wolf was busy lacing his shoes.

"Alright then dude. I'll meet you two there at three," Bill confirmed.

"Okay. See you there, man!"

"See ya, bro," the canine said before Fox hung up.

"Yo, Wolf. I'm gonna get dressed and pack. You can head out of the apartment and wait; I've gotta lock it up. Alright?" The vulpine called, walking to his room.

"Got it, pup!" Wolf shouted from the living room.

The vulpine had a suitcase full of everything he needed already packed, just in case he'd ever have to leave. He didn't need to pack everything in the apartment, just the things he knew would be important. Fox hauled it from the closet and set it on the bed. He did remember to grab a small photo album from his bedside table and put it into a side pocket. It contained pictures of his teammates, and his family. Echoes of an age long-forgotten that he'd kept the last slivers of. Honestly, the vulpine felt like he'd killed Andross in another world.

Fox dug around in his closet for an outfit he hadn't worn for a very long time. The first day he'd moved in, the vulpine shoved it into the deepest corner of the closet, never intending to touch it again. But today, he dragged it out and set the outfit on his bed.

It was Fox's old flight suit, jacket, and scarf. They were untouched, but wrinkled. The outfit looked nice enough, however. The vulpine stripped put of his pajamas and put the green and black suit on. He didn't quite want to put the flight jacket on, so he packed it into the nearly full suitcase. Fox did, however, grab Wolf's leather jacket and slide it on. The lupine's scent seemed to be embedded in the leather; but he didn't care. Wolf's distinct musk and sweat comforted him. The vulpine grabbed a pair of boots and put them on quickly. He then put the scarf on, and grabbed his suitcase, walking out of his bedroom for the last time. A sense of finality was placed upon Fox's chest as he walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind him and facing Wolf.

"You kept that same suit?" The lupine asked incredulously, staring at Fox.

"Yeah. I liked your leather jacket better, so I kept it instead of the grey one, but what do you think?" Fox asked.

"I think you look pretty damn sexy, pup," Wolf whispered, groping the vulpine. He groaned slightly before he could stop himself.

"You'll have plenty of time for that later," Fox chastised, but he smiled.

"I can't wait," Wolf said, kissing Fox on the cheek, before starting towards the elevators. The vulpine followed, and a moment later, they stepped into a lift.

"Bill's gonna see us off at the hangar," Fox said to the lupine.

"Just him?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah. My other friends won't worry, and I thought I'd see him off one more time," Fox muttered.

"You say that like it's final," the lupine remarked curiously.

"I might not want to come back for awhile, Wolf. I want to explore everything else. And I want to do it with you. I offered Bill to join, but he seemed adamant on staying here," the vulpine explained as the doors opened. The two stepped into the lobby, and started for the exit.

"You know, I'm fine with that. Too many horrible memories down here. We should make some new ones out there," Wolf replied as they stepped out into the midday sunlight and the bustling streets. Fox slipped on his shades and zipped his jacket up to avoid being noticed. The two started down the path taking them to Wolf's apartment. Fox grabbed the lupine's hand as they walked.

"Maybe if we ever do actually settle down, where would you want that to be?" Fox asked suddenly.

"I guess it'd be at your apartment. I don't care where we go honestly, as long as I'm with you, pup," Wolf replied, looking over at the vulpine.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do, pup! I love you," the lupine said, grinning.

"I love you too," Fox replied, smiling.

The two canines continued their walk in comfortable silence. Surprisingly, nobody bothered them. Not yet, anyway. A few city blocks later and Wolf and Fox were stopped in front of the former's apartment building.

"Alright, let's go get my stuff," the lupine said, walking into the lobby. That same lady was still at the desk. He wondered why she immediately told him where Wolf's apartment was. Wasn't there a anonymity law or something that prevented you from telling that stuff? Fox quickly followed the lupine, and they climbed up the stairwell to the tenth floor.

"Hey, Wolf. Something's been eating at me for a little while," Fox said to get the lupine's attention as they climbed.

"And what would that be, Fox?" Wolf asked from above him.

"Why did the lady manning the desk immediately tell me your apartment number? I thought you couldn't do that. Privacy protection," the vulpine replied as they reached the tenth floor.

"Oh! That. I never told you, did I? In a drunken haze last night, I told her that if she saw an adorable little fox walk in the door, that I was expecting him and to tell him where I was," Wolf explained as the two walked down the hall leading to his apartment.

"And that's your idea of being romantic?" Fox asked, chuckling.

"I suppose. Hey, you got an answer, though," Wolf replied, opening his apartment door and stepping inside. Fox walked in and sat himself down on the sofa, setting the suitcase near him, while Wolf walked into his room. The vulpine looked around the small place for any sign of it holding value to the lupine. He didn't see much. Wolf must've kept everything he cared about in his room. That, or he wasn't home much.

Fox wasn't keeping track of the time, but a while later, Wolf walked out with a rather large suitcase. The vulpine got back up, and smiled.

"You've got everything?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go get a taxi and get outta here," Wolf said, grinning.

The two canines walked out of the apartment, and Wolf locked it before they went on their way. Fox led them back down the stairwell, barely able to contain his excitement at going on adventures with Wolf. His Wolf. To think, if someone told him he'd be dating his rival and making a mercenary team with him four months ago, he would've laughed. It was the most insane thing to ever happen to him. It was also the best thing to happen.

Wolf opened the exit door and the two walked out of the lobby. The vulpine looked around for a taxi, and did end up spotting one nearby. He hailed it, and the vehicle pulled over. Fox came up to the driver's window.

"Where you guys want to go?" The driver, a doberman, asked him.

"Cornerian military base. I've got credentials," Fox answered, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Alright. Put your cases up and we'll be there soon."

Fox walked over to the trunk and put his suitcase in it, after Wolf had already done so. He shut it, and climbed in the back seat, next to Wolf. A few moments later, the driver started the meter and they were headed off.

"Almost outta here, huh," Wolf muttered.

"Yeah. Kinda strange, leaving Corneria again. Although I guess these circumstances aren't nearly as desperate," Fox remarked.

The drive was spent in relative silence, with the tension of leaving building up. The two were incredibly impatient, just wanting to leave. When the taxi pulled up to the checkpoint, the vulpine handed the driver his millitary I.D, and it was handed to the guard. A moment later, Fox's I.D was handed back and they were off once more. The bustling millitary base came upon them, with Arwings screaming around and people marching.

"Kinda busy today," Fox remarked.

"Yeah. It is a Monday, too," Wolf replied.

"It's probably nothing serious, anyway," the vulpine said dismissively.

A moment or two later, the taxi driver dropped the two in front of the air base, and they grabbed their suitcases. Fox paid the driver, and he left in a rush.

"Alright. Where's your mothership at?" The lupine asked, glancing around.

"Should be through the air base. I've got a clearance code for a private hangar. Come on," Fox said, walking towards a tall building in front of them. The air force base.

The two entered the building, and stepped inside the spacious lobby. It was crowded and busy, with everybody rushing into one hallway or another. Basically, the lobby was a five-story atrium with halls splitting off into different corners of the base. Fox could recall his days in the Flight Academy, being hopelessly confused as to where everything was. The business wasn't anything unusual; the Cornerian Air Force was the biggest part of its millitary. The vulpine looked around for the directions to the hangars. He found them, and grabbed Wolf's hand, leading them through the hallway. When they started down the narrow hall, it immediately became less crowded, and the canines could breathe much easier.

"Jesus Christ, this place is awful. How do you even find anything here?" Wolf asked as they ambled down the hall.

"Ask the architects. I've been in this place since I was little, and I still haven't seen everything," Fox replied, glancing at the doors, looking for his hangar.

"I guess it does have to accommodate for everyone in the air force," the lupine replied.

Fox eventually found the right hangar door, after they had walked over a sky bridge above a runway. The main building connected to every other point in the air force section through sky bridges and tunnels. It was a clever idea, except for the fact that the base then became a giant labyrinth.

Bill was waiting for them by the door, his arms crossed. He was whistling some tune and looking at his feet.

"Bill. Wake up, man," Fox said loudly. The canine jumped.

"Oh! Hey, dudes! How's it hanging?" Bill asked, playing the startle off pretty well.

"We're just ready to go," Wolf replied, smiling. Fox slid his I.D over a panel near the door, and it lit up green. The door slid open, revealing a massive hangar bay with the Great Fox inside. The three stepped inside of the hangar, marveling at Fox's mothership. A bridge led from the catwalk they were standing on to the ship.

"Yeah. All that alone time, just the two of you…" He trailed off, grinning suggestively.

"The offer still stands. Come with us, Bill," the vulpine said.

"Nah. Sorry, dude. I want to, more than anything in the world, but I have obligations here. Got a good job, and a girlfriend. I never had time to tell you, because you were worried about yourself and needed my help," Bill explained.

"Congrats, man! And I get it. You've grounded yourself," Fox stated sadly.

"You know I would if I could. But if you're ever back here, give me a call," the canine said gently, patting the vulpine on the back.

"I will. I promise."

Bill embraced Fox for a moment, saying, "Just be careful, bro. Come back here alive for us."

"I'll be careful. Wolf's watching my back," the vulpine whispered when Bill released him.

"Good. Now get outta here!" Bill exclaimed cheerfully.

"Alright. I'll see you around, Bill," Fox said, stepping into the bridge. Wolf followed him quickly.

"See you, Bill," the lupine said.

"Till the next time, Wolf. Fox," Bill said forlornly.

Fox was sad to leave his best friend, but his urge to get back into the stars was stronger. The vulpine didn't look back as he crossed the bridge and stepped into the Great Fox's hangar. The vulpine ambled over to his old Arwing, and set a hand on its dust-covered surface. It held so much history, from when his father flew it, to him. He would be able to pilot it once more.

"So….. what Arwing do I get?" The lupine asked.

"You don't have to have one. I can get ROB to make you a new Wolfen," the vulpine replied, facing away from his fighter.

"Really?" The lupine asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! I've just gotta get him online. He's at the bridge," Fox said.

"Let's get going, then."

The two canines continued their walk, and made it inside of the old lift. Fox hit the button for the bridge, and the lift crackled to life, propelling them upward.

"You know, I can't wait to go and do jobs with you," Wolf said, grasping Fox's hand.

"Same here. It'll be fun," Fox replied, kissing Wolf's cheek.

The doors reopened, and the two stepped out of it into the bridge. They dropped their suitcases by the lift. Fox looked around at the dusty panels and computers, and a sense of melancholy washed over him as he imagined his old team messing around and having fun together.

"I had a life up here, long ago. I had three great friends, and we were all like a family. It's all over now," Fox whispered, a tear escaping his eye. Wolf hugged him tightly from behind.

"Things change. You can't stop it. But think of everything you can share with me," Wolf said, kissing Fox's ear.

"Yeah. You're right."

Fox slowly walked to the central command console, and tapped a few buttons on it. The displays lit up brightly, and the vulpine could hear the engines starting up.

"Great Fox, start reactivation protocol. Oh, and label Wolf O'Donnell as friendly, please," Fox said to the computer.

"Yes sir, Captain McCloud," it bleated back.

"You had me labeled as an enemy?" Wolf asked.

"ROB would've killed you had I not set it back. He should be in the hangar right now, anyway. Let me pull the channel up with him," the vulpine replied.

"Ah. Well, thanks for caring."

Fox tapped a few more buttons on the console, and sat in the captain's chair. He looked up at the display above him, and ROB's face appeared.

"Greetings, Fox," he said.

"Hey, ROB. We're about to get out of here, but I need you to build us a ship. A Wolfen Mark III, please," Fox ordered.

"Understood. I will begin construction immediately," ROB said, cutting the feed.

"Thanks again. And a Wolfen Mark III?" Wolf asked, standing next to Fox's chair.

"Basically a Wolfen with all of the Arwing's features, plus the paintjob. I would keep the red, but I don't know how many people still don't trust you," Fox explained.

"Got it."

"Alright, here we go. Great Fox, activate takeoff protocol. Ascend into Corneria's orbit," Fox commanded. The ship complied, staring to move out of the hangar. Fox stood back up, rushing over to the bridge window. He saw Bill, waving from the catwalk. The vulpine waved back, smiling. The Great Fox eased out into the open runway, and with that, Bill vanished from sight. The mothership picked up speed, rising off if the ground. Wolf went to stand by the vulpine, wrapping an arm around him, and leaning on his shoulder.

"I won't leave you. Whatever decision you make, I'll stay right here," Wolf said as the city started fading from view.

"Why wouldn't you leave me? What would drive you to stay with me?" Fox asked suddenly, looking over the lupine's facial features.

"I've opposed you and worked on the wrong side of a war because I was paid to. I'm pretty morally grey, but I am trying to atone for that. It was a big mistake. And I'm also staying by you because I love you," Wolf explained. Fox stayed silent, just staring out the window as they left the atmosphere. Space and it's inky blackness surrounded them. The vulpine turned to face Wolf.

"I won't leave you either. It doesn't matter what trouble you get in while we're out here. I love you too, Wolf," Fox said.

The lupine smiled, tilting Fox's chin and touching his lips to the latter's. The vulpine smiled, and Wolf deepened the kiss, wrapping completely around him. Fox did the same. If this is what he'd get for being a merc again, then it was completely worth it. As long as he stood by the man he'd come to love, then it was okay. The lupine broke the kiss, and Fox rested his head on the other's chest, inhaling his thick scent.

"I love you so much," Fox whispered once more, listening to Wolf's heartbeat.

"I love you, too. And I'm sorry," Wolf said. And Fox knew he meant it. He always would. That heartbeat stayed steady.

"I know."

END 


End file.
